Quite the Catch
by Nano1012
Summary: AU;[OC] Anika, lived on Destiny Island, along with Kairi, Sora and his twin Vanitas and more pals. Their lives are laden with life trials and maturation. Romance ensues within the bounds of the sand and surrounding sea, and in their third year as high school seniors.[Go to ch 19 forgraduation] KairixSora VanitasxOC M for language & sexual suggestions
1. Thursday

Chapter 1: Thursday

**Updated 7/3/2014**

"Oi, Anika!" Xion whispered behind her friend, nudging her shoulder.

Anika raised her head, "Mm-wha-?"

Sensei made her way over to the plum haired girl with drool on the corner of her lips. Anika looked up and paled. "Ya-Yamaguchi- Sensei!"

The teacher put her hand on her hip, "This is the fifth time you've fallen asleep In my class this semester."

"Gomennasai! Sensei!" She stood and bowed.

Ms. Yamaguchi sighed, "Well then, since you're up, recite Hamlet's soliloquy..."

Anika wiped her mouth and grabbed the novel and hurriedly flipped to the assigned pages and immidiately began,"To be or not to be..." in fluent English.

Upon the completion of the soliloquy, Sensei walked back to the front of the class and continued the lesson. Kairi sat to Anika's right and scrawled a note on the edge of her notebook. "You should really be more careful. :/" with the added crooked smiley.

Anika nodded her head in shame and sighed, grabbed her mechanical penicil with a Totoro cap and absentmindedly twirled it in her fingers. On her left Namine continued to take careful notes and annotated her copy of 'Hamlet.'

As soon as the end of the day bell rang Anika stretched out in her seat. She turned behind her to look at Xion, "Everyday feels like its getting longer and longer."

Xion giggled, "'Nika, it's only three. But Namine and I have swim club at 3:30, so your day isn't as long as ours.

Anika straightened and shrugged, "Exactly, we've got time to kill!"

Namine leaned over Xion's shoulder, "Not quite, we have a meeting with the other members since Captain Xion here thinks they need to work harder." she smiled.

Xion shrugged, "they really need to improve their speed, Nami." Then turned back to Anika, "Sorry 'Nika."

Anika pursed her lips, "Okaaayyy. But we need to hang out soon." She stood, "Kairi, do you have anything planned today?"

Kairi blushed, "I do actually" she paused while her other three friends waited for a follow up, "I have a date with Sora Hamasaki."

Xion gasped, "Omo! Hontoni?! Kairi, that's great!"

Namine gave her an encouraging but shy smile ,"Is this the first date, Kai?"

Kairi flushed, "It's actually the fourth." She looked to Xion, changing the subject of attention, "His friend seems to actually be into you though."

It was Xion's turn to blush, " You've got to be kidding me! Is it Riku?! If it is, I am fucking ecstatic!" she squealed in delight.

Anika laughed. "You guys are so lucky. Hey Nam', what time did you say the meeting was?"

Namine looked at the clock on the back wall, "Right now!" she panicked and grabbed Xion's arm. "Let's go!"

Kairi waved after them, "Have fun! And don't be too hard on them, Shi!"

Anika grabbed her bag, "Let's go, Kai. I feel like catching some waves before I start homework. "

Kairi nodded and the two left the campus. And headed home.

The two shared a small one story beach home on the coast slightly south of their school.

Kairi grew up on the island with Riku and Sora, but her parents died when she was very young. Leaving Grandmother to parent Kairi until Grandma died when Kairi was fifteen. From then on Kairi fended for herself.

In contrast Anika, due to familial problems, decided it was best for her to live away from her business-centered family on the mainland, to be on her own.

"So, Sora finally decided to ask you out?" Anika questioned lightly.

"Yeah. Such a doofus." The red head smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Anika chuckled, "Aw, man. I'm glad he finally did though."

Kairi dug through her bag for the key, grabbed her paopu fruit key chain and pulled the key loose. It jangled as she jiggled it into the old lock on the white french door adjacent to the rest of the light mint green house with plenty of windows.

Kairi rushed to her room, down the hall on the left, to grab a clean outfit and freshen up for her date later that evening. Meanwhile Anika changed into her turquoise swirl printed bikini and short black swim trunks.

Being an island, the day was still warm, as was the water, so cold wasn't a problem. She knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Kairi, I'm leaving now, so I'll see you when you come back. Text me if you're coming back or not, but I might not answer until late."

Kairi peeked her head out of the door as she was primping herself, "Okay. Sounds good! Be careful out there."

Anika nodded, "Got it." she turned and practically ran to the back of the house to grab her recently waxed cream colored longboard.

Anika made her way to the ocean quickly by taking a small set of stairs that led down to a small white sandy beach. She dug her board into the velvety rough sand to grab a pony band from her wrist and tied her plum shoulder length hair in a high ponytail.

Then she pulled the board from its standing position and set out to sea, paddling with ease.

After a few satisfactory waves she sat up on her board in the clear turquoise tinted rolling water and looked out to the horizon. She smiled to herself. Anika craved the salty air just about as much as she loved sea salt icecream from town. She swore she would marry the magical ice cream bar if it was possible.

With a comfortable sigh she gazed into the depths beneath her to watch the various tropical fish swim about happily: a school of Marbled Veil Angel fish, clown fish peeping from coral, and some blue tangs.

Waiting for nothing, Anika reluctantly questioned if she should return to shore around seven p.m. The sun had begun its descent into the water and she didn't want to be caught alone, in the dark, at sea. She pulled her conflicting thought together and decided to paddle back.

But before reaching land a figure in the distance, about a half mile north of her, distracted her out of the peripheral vision. However, despite her curiosity she let it be as she trudged her way back home. Shaking off the drying sand on her feet and moving her side bangs out of her face.

Kairi had locked the front and back doors, so Anika put her board against the side of the house. Then went to the window that accompanied her own room around the corner and pulled at the center, pushed it to the left and removed the screen with ease. She bit her lip in concentration while she climbed through her window and onto the small robin blue canvas love seat below her window. Anika made her way to her ebony dresser and pulled out a 32 D sized bra and a grey pullover sweater, she stripped herself of her suit and put on panties with black jean shorts. Then returned to her window and replaced the screen and closed the glass.

Tossed onto her bed, her brown satchel bag called out to her; _homework! Homework!_

She grumbled as she grabbed her notebooks out of her bag to practice English Grammar and brought it with her to the pastel blue living room with black and white furniture. Anika made herself comfortable at the foot of the black leather sofa in front of the glass coffee table. And tossed her phone to the side as she began with , "The modifier modifies the adjective that modifies the noun..."

While she internally cussed at every ounce of bullshit involved in the confusing language she completed the last of the assigned homework and her phone rang with the sound of a keyblade's 'shing'. She grabbed it, swiped it unlocked and read Kairi's text: "Hey, I won't b coming home tonight, so I'll c u 2morrow."

Anika replied ,"Alright, thanks for telling me. Have fun! :D do you want me to bring ur uniform to school tomorrow?"

A few minutes later: "Naw, I'll probably come back early in the morning."

"Alright ;) cya." Anika shrugged as she closed the messaging application. She spread her arms along the seat of the couch and looked at the ceiling.

*I_ wonder when Nam' will find someone, too. That Roxas guy's quite an attractive guy. Or maybe that dark haired twin of Sora's-_ * She let out a laugh and continued thinking. * _Naw! Nam is too innocent for that flirt._*

Anika stood and collected her belongings as she went to the kitchen to make herself Ramen. Once the noodles began softening she cracked open an egg and tossed it into the small pot. She waited a minute before she removed it from the heat to add the chicken flavoring base and transferred it into a ceramic bowl. She grabbed her blue froggy printed chopsticks from the drawer and went to the living room again to begin channel surfing for some korean drama; King 2 Hearts.

When finished, she looked at the time: 9:47p.m. She washed the bowl and pot, and put it to dry. Her lips hummed 'Now or Never' by Nano on her way to her room down the hall and to the right. She plopped herself onto her mahogany comforter and snuggled within its warmth. A content sigh escaped her lips and she looked at her seashell 'Scentsy ,emitting a cranberry scent, plugged into her wall.

*_Hmm. Tomorrow's Friday. So I'll see if Namine, Xion and Kairi can go surfing with me then._* Anika thought.

She rolled over and got up to turn off all the lights and went to bed, without bothering to change into pajamas.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories, I've had writer's block. So in the meantime I was inspired to write this new story. AS lot of drastic changes are happening in my life so I'm adapting to it. Anyway, enjoy, review, and keep on reading!**

**P.S Sorry for the last update of this chapter, it flaked out or something.**

**P.S.S Happy Fourth of July to the United States!**

_**Love Nano1012**_


	2. Friday

Chapter 2: Friday

**Updated: 8/1/2014**

A few wild parrots squawked above the island as Kairi burst through the door to witness a snoring Anika sleeping with one leg hanging off of a twin sized bed.

Kairi let herself into Anika's room while changing into her uniform, "Oi! Anika! Get up! We're really late!"

"Noo, Kairi, be quiet, it's too early," she groggily complained and continued to doze as drool passed through her lips.

Kairi rushed about the house, "Fine! But it's really not that early, it's nine thirty!"

Anika sat straight up, fully awake, "Shit! Kairi, you're kidding right?!"

"No! Why would I?! _Haiaku_!(hurry up!)" she wailed.

Anika removed her clothes and put on the plaid mini skirt and sleeveless white top. She grabbed a blue plaid tie from her closet and put it around her neck. Then shoved her feet into her thigh high navy blue socks and into her loafers. Kairi mumbled near the door, agitated.

"I'm coming Kai! Chill!" Anika rushed to pick up her bag and both ran out the front door. On the way to school she retied her hair in its ponytail.

Kairi was on the verge of crying as they ran, "I can't believe I'm late, again!"

Anika rolled her eyes, _Drama queen, it's only the third time._

They rushed onto campus and into their third class, mathematics: Statistics. Same room as all their other classes but with a different teacher; Terra-Sensei. A downright unforgiving math teacher who eyed the girls as they walked into class late.

As they sat down shamefully, all eyes were on them and Terra continued writing notes on the board, "Anika, Kairi, see me after school. You have to make up the notes you missed."

Anika glared at his back, _I hate this class._

Namine sent a look to Xion who whispered to Anika, "Busted."

Anika whipped her head around, "Shut the fuck up."

Terra turned around, "Do we have a problem that you'd like to share with the class, Anika?"

Anika turned around and gave a forced smile, "Of course not Sensei."

He nodded and continued with the lesson. The other students snickered and continued with notes.

Anika put her chin in her palms, _This is why I hate school._

* * *

One and a half classes later, the lunch bell rang and Anika left the room to the outdoor vending machine. She kicked it just right and earned herself a can of cranberry juice. She smirked as her friends joined her, except Kairi who opted to be with Sora.

Xion looked at Anika. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault I was late again."

Namine spoke up, "Rumor has it that you were late because you were out getting some."

Anika looked her dead in the eyes, "That bullshit again? What the fuck, does everybody think I'm a whore when I haven't even done anything?! I'm a mother fucking virgin."

Xion and Namine glanced at each other and spoke simultaneously, "Yeah."

Anika chugged her juice, "Guys, that was a rhetorical question, you weren't supposed to answer. You know I don't date."

Namine laughed, "Oh, sorry. Anyway, it'll blow over. Did Kairi stay at Sora's last night?"

Xion nodded, "Yeah she told me she was staying over last night, and I forgot to tell you Namnam. She totally got laid."

The blonde moved her hair from her face, "Is Kairi really that kind of person though?"

Anika shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. I wouldn't think so, but I know she's comfortable around Sora, since they're childhood friends and all."

Namine nodded, "True."

Xion changed the subject, "I heard his twin is valedictorian of our graduating class."

"No way! " Namine raised her eyebrows.

"That's what I heard. " Xion skipped forward, "Let's go find Kairi and find out the answer!"

"But Xion, isn't that rude?" the innocent blonde questioned.

"No, we just want to confirm the results."

Anika looked in the distance, "Is Sora second?"

"I think so. They might be popular, but they're smart, too," the pixie haired girl responded.

"I heard that their family owned this school, " Namine added as they went to find Kairi.

The two other girls shrugged.

* * *

They found Kairi amongst a group of guys, and one girl with light brown hair and two different colored eyes.

Xion spoke first, "Hey Kairi!"

Kairi turned away from Sora and the group looked at Kairi's friends. "Hi guys!"

The three waved and smiled. Xion slithered her way to Kairi's side and checked Riku out, "Is Sora's twin number one in scores?"

Kairi smiled, "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

The flirtatious raven haired twin smirked at Xion and sauntered his way next to Sora, his golden eyes looking over Namine and Anika. "To answer your question, Riku is first, Sora's second, I'm third. " His alluring voice resonated through the humid air to their ears.

Kairi decided to put her two cents in, "And Namine is fourth!"

Namine flushed and bit her lip, "Kairi..." she drawled.

From behind Sora, Roxas eyed Namine and smiled sweetly. His characteristic checkered ring sat carelessly on his finger on his raised knee. His blue plaid uniform contrasted with his ring, but complemented his lapis eyes.

Just then, the end of lunch rang out, and the group dispersed. Sora kissed Kairi's cheek and let her return to class with Namine, Xion and Anika.

Anika absentmindedly looked at her nails. "Don't forget, Kairi, we have to see Mr. Dirt after school."

The auburn haired girl smiled, "Right. I swear I will never be late again."

Xion laughed aloud, "You said that the last two times. "

The victim's eyes widened, "Did I really?!"

The others nodded.

* * *

The rest of school blurred by, and before the quartet had to split up, Anika asked, "You guys wanna grab your boards' later?"

Kairi shook her head, "I have to work tonight."

Xion looked at Namine and back to Anika, "We would really love to but we have a study session with some other classmates."

Namine nodded profusely, "So sorry!"

Anika smiled, "Okay, that's fine. Then I'll see you later."

Xion and Namine went off for their meeting and Anika and Kairi went to Terra's office down the hall.

They knocked and entered. Terra spun around in his chair and looked at them. "Take a seat."

The girls promptly seated themselves in front of his desk and he pulled out two stacks of work and a few sheets of notes in the center. "Complete all of these exercises and copy down these notes. When you're finished give them to me and I'll check them over, every wrong answer will be corrected and you will turn the corrections in before the day is up."

Kairi stared, stunned at the amount of work before them, "But, but Terra-Sensei it's Friday!" she complained.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you want another stack of work problems?"

Kairi quickly started to work on the stack she had, "No, no, th-this is fine, thank you."

Anika looked it over and mumbled unintelligible curses. She pulled out her pencil and completed the damned problems.

* * *

About three hours later, the two turned in their work, but had to stay another 45 minutes to make corrections. Kairi repeatedly checked her watch for time and booked it from Terra's office when she free to go.

Terra looked after her, then to Anika, "What does she have that's so important?" he questioned seriously.

Anika met his gaze, "Work." She replied while she started packing up.

Looking over her work, Terra commented: "You're not that bad at math, it's just your work ethic and test scores are not-" he paused to find the right word, "Satisfactory."

She grumbled, "Yeah well, I don't plan on being much."

"That's no way to live your life miss Ishibashi. Your friends seem to have plans in mind."

She glared at him, "Well I don't have any plans, I'm my own person. I'm not one of my friends! Everybody says each person is unique but all you 'grown ups' do is nag that we should be more like others!" She started getting hyped up and her voice was laden with attitude.

She took a deep breath, "Sorry. That wasn't necessary." She looked away.

He looked at her with pity, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe you should see Ms. Aqua in the counseling office ."

"Thanks, but no thanks." She bowed and rolled her eyes when he couldn't see. "I need to get home."

He stood and packed his own things, "Of course. Have a nice weekend, Miss Ishibashi."

She nodded and took her leave.

Anika made her way home and changed into her swim suit and took her board out, but the waves weren't spectacular so she sat on her board and watched the remains of the day drift by. She ran her fingers through the calm waters, feeling its warmth wrap around them, silently caressing every individual skin cell with utmost gentleness. She observed the little fish below dance in beautiful, exaggerated loops amongst the kelp and rainbow coral.

But a few yards away, someone paddled up close enough to her that she could hear their breath and movements. She turned her head to see a male her age. Someone she had seen before.

**Hello! This is another chapter that I hope will earn at least one review. I wasn't going to update this story until I completed my other ones, but I wanted feedback on this one. So here it is. Let me know your thoughts.**

_**Question Time!: Do you live by the beach or inland/no where near the beach?**_

**Love Nano1012**


	3. Friday Part 2

Chapter 3: Friday

**Updated 9/9/2014**

Anika turned her head to see the third ranked student in the senior class. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at his charcoal grey board, then returned to his eyes, being sure not to linger on his bare, well toned torso as he sat up.

He softened his electric amber eyes, "You're Kairi's friend right?"

The recipient nodded and gave a forced smile, "Yeah. And you're her boyfriend's twin."

He caught her smile, "Name's Vanitas. Vanitas Hamasaki. And you really don't need to be so polite, especially if your gonna give me that fake ass smile."

She frowned and narrowed her eyes, "Well then, what is it you want?"

He shrugged, " Well, I just thought it'd be good to get to know each other since you'll probably visit Kairi at our house sometime."

Anika scoffed, "You sound like she's moving in with you!"

He chuckled deeply, "You never know."

"Whatever," she shook her head to clear the thought, "I didn't know you surfed."

"Same goes for you," Vanitas countered.

"As you can see, I do," attitude coated her words.

He rolled his eyes, "Duh. Anyway, too bad there aren't any good waves."

She looked out over the water, "Yup, bummer."

He looked into the turquoise water and smiled down at the fish, "At least you guys appreciate my company."

Anika turned and splashed water toward him, "_Oi_! "

He almost lost his balance as he tilted and shook off the water. "Oi, to you! _Taku,_" he laughed.

Anika smiled and laughed herself, looking into the water, "I never said your company wasn't appreciated."

"Oh really? 'Cause your actions speak volumes."

She pursed her lips, "It's not that." She paused, pondering her next words. "I just haven't been with anybody in awhile because they're all so busy."

"Ah. I feel your pain. You feel avoided, huh?"

Her eyes lifted quickly to meet his: "You're not my therapist! So shut up!" She kicked his board, causing him to descend into the water.

He gracefully surfaced and hung onto his board, "Maybe you need a new friend then."

She looked down at him, "And where would I get another friend?"

He deadpanned, "Really?" He used his thumb to indicate himself, "Me."

She brought her eyebrows together in annoyance, "You?"

"Yes! Who else is here besides the fish?!" He got back up onto his board.

The sky darkened as dark storm clouds rolled in, billowing in humongous heaps of light gray and ominous black.

She breathed in the humid air, "Time to go."

He nodded in agreement and they headed to shore.

Once on the sand, she looked back to Vanitas,"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, I guess. I mean it made my life slightly more exciting."

He leaned closer to her and breathed lightly, "Good." He picked up his board and left.

She had to blink a few times to wake from her stupor. Then picked up her own board and headed home for another night of ramen.

*Maybe I should go to work.* She bit her bottom lip. *Running low on food, money...And I'm sure as Hell not relying on my bastard of a father...*

At home, she pulled off her top and settled for a white Hollister tank top and grey hoodie and dark wash shorts. She looked out the window at the gathering clouds. *I haven't heard anything 'bout a typhoon."

She grabbed the T.V. remote and flipped to the weather channel. A pleasant blonde meteorologist spoke, "And over here, in the islands, the winds are not agreeing. It's about eighty two degrees and seems to me like rain. Expect delays. Now to Joe for more on the drought on the mainland."

She clicked 'off' and plopped herself onto the leather 'L' shaped sofa, smushing her ponytail in the process. She reached for her phone on the black square coffee table and swiped it. *Gah. Nothing... From anyone.* She sighed. Her phone dropped silently onto the bamboo flooring, lettig the cork beneath the floor to absorb the sound.

The lock jiggled and Anika sat up, "Kairi?"

A tired red head walked through the door and kicked off her shoes, "Yup. It's me. _Kami sama_, I'm so exhausted!"

"You want anything?"

"Could you cut me pineapple? I'm craving some right now."

Anika smiled, "Sure." * _I wonder why you're craving pineapple... Baby? Just kidding!_* she thought to herself, smirking at her own joke.

Kairi went to change and returned in a black camisole and plaid pajama shorts. "How was the water?" she sat down on a white bar stool at the black granite island.

Anika had pulled out a cutting board and knife and had removed the skin from the pineapple, "Very calm. Baby waves, not worth riding."

"So did you come home early?" she asked with a ponyband in her teeth as her hands fiddled with her hair to form a bun.

"No. I stayed out there watching the fish," She slammed down the knife into the fruit, "Until a damned acquaintance of yours decided to make himself known!"

Kairi's eyes widened in both fear and interest, "Who?"

"Sora's fucking brother!"

"Oh! Vanitas!" The friend rested her chin in her palms, visibly relaxed, "Why was he there?"

"To fuckin' bother me?" She waved the knife around and continued, "He said that we should get to know one another better because you're dating Sora. What did he even mean by that?!"

Kairi giggled, "I dunno, he's a guy, never trust 'em."

"But didn't you hang out with them as kids?"

"Not Vanitas. He was always in his room, moping or whatever."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Well I didn't. Many people think that, but Vanitas is one sly character."

"Oh, okay." Anika left the conversation at that and handed Kairi a bowl of cut pineapple while she nibbled on a piece herself. She threw out the carcass as she gulped down the last bites of her piece, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hmm. I'll probably go out with Sora. Hey! Maybe you and Vanitas can tag along!" She pulled out her phone and texted away.

Anika stammered, "A-ah Kairi! That's uncalled for- I mean it's your date with Sora. I barely even know his brother!"

Kairi locked her phone and looked up, "Sora's brother has a name. And that's exactly why you should go, get to know him more!"

"But Kairi!"

"Don't give me any of your lame excuses. It's not like you do anything when Nam, Shi, and I are busy."

Anika had nothing to counter, so she bit her tongue. She cleaned up the juice and washed the remaining dishes. She left Kairi in the kitchen and headed to her room but decided to go back, "Fine, I'll go tomorrow, only if I won't be the third wheel."

"Deal!" she clapped.

"And goodnight."

"Goodnight, 'Nika!"

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating my other stories- complete writers block and lack of motivation and I started school again! To be more exact- college, so the adjustment is really taking a hit. Hope everyone reading this is doing well, and I encourage you to complete your goals and aims, and if you don't have any goals, quite yet-like me- try to formulate some. Please, please let me know your comments, and I'd love to know your answers from my question last chapter: _Do you live by the beach/inland/city?_**

**_New Question Time: Have you started school yet-or not?_**

**P.S. If a window pops up in your browser claiming to be the FBI and asking for money because you were doing illegal things, it's a virus and so don't pay the fee of $300 or whatever else it gives you, shut off your computer and hope it didn't infect to much of your things. My computer was recently infiltrated and freaked the HELL out of me, so I realized it was a scam and I have worked on removing it from my laptop. Anyhow, just warning you guys.**

**Love Nano1012**


	4. Saturday

Chapter 4 Saturday

**Updated 9/23/14**

Kairi awoke early that morning and went to her window, only to be distracted by water droplets on the glass. _Rain!_

In the other room, Anika stretched and slowly gathered her senses, "Aw right, I have plans today- how rare." Her eyes roamed her room to fall upon her best friend in the doorway.

"Morning sleepy head!" Kairi called out, "We're not going out until twelve. And it's-" She looked at her watch, "Ten."

Anika grumbled, "Okay. What should I wear?"

Kairi sauntered her way to Anika's closet. Her hands nimbly sorting through summer dresses and such. Instead of anything from the closet, she grabbed Anika a black strapless cotton romper, with a white baby doll t shirt underneath, from the dresser. Anika shimmied her feet into grey Vans and grabbed a red over-the-shoulder canvas bag with one too many pockets. She plaited her plum dyed hair to one side and left her side bangs to fall into her eyes. Then she curled her eyelashes and that was it. She believed makeup was a waste of time, for casual occasions at least, and did not enjoy removing the product from her face.

Kairi put on a high waisted tribal print skirt and black top. For shoes, she put on short black wedges and slung on a light pink canvas purse. She put on plenty of makeup with black and pink eyeshadow to component her cerulean irises and winged eyeliner on the top eyelid. Her hair was left straight and neat.

Anika looked at the time on her phone, "Where are we going?"

"We are going downtown and Sora will pick us up."

"He's driving us?! Where am I gonna sit?"

"The back, with Vanitas." Kairi answered, unconcerned.

Anika paled. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't see the problem here." She headed towards the door, "Let's go. Oh! Go grab us some sweaters and an umbrella!"

She did as she was told and grabbed two thin sweaters and the only umbrella she could find.

Kairi opened the door, "C'mon!" She rushed.

Anika lagged, but not enough to make Kairi yell at her again. She walked past the threshold to behold a beautiful blue tinted quick silver sedan. Kairi opened the umbrella and ran to the passenger seat, "Anika, you coming?"

Anika grumbled and covered her head with a sweater and got into the back seat. She shut the door and looked to her left.

Vanitas gave a wave of his left hand with his arm resting on the arm rest, "Yo." He wore black skinny jeans and a navy blue, deep v neck tee.

She stiffened and raised an eyebrow, "Hey."

Kairi turned around in her seat as Sora drove fifteen minutes to downtown. "Oi. Relax Ani." She turned to Vanitas, "Don't be mean either!"

Vanitas raised his hands in defense and scoffed, "I didn't even do anything, princess."

Sora laughed, "Kai, don't tease him." He reached for her hand that she gladly held in return.

Anika smiled politely and softly chuckled. "Where is it we're going?"

The brown haired brother kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, "Uhm. Vanitas and I wanted to try out this Hawaiian burger place."

Kairi chirped, "Yay! I wanted to go there too! It sounds soooo good!"

* * *

They pulled into a small driveway and a chalk full parking lot. On the right of the driveway was a red trimmed cream colored rectangle of a restaurant. Large square windows surrounded the building and little sparkly red booths neatly organized in ranks peaked into view.

A forty year old hostess sat them at a window booth for four that overlooked the nearby waterfront. James Dean and Marilyn Monroe posters covered the ceiling and soda logos engraved in neon signs were placed wherever there was room. Additionally, a few fake palm trees sat in the corners and were adorned with white LED lights.

Kairi sat by the window and next to Anika, who sat across from Vanitas.

A twenty year old waitress loudly chewing gum decided it was her time to flaunt her short skirt and makeup covered face. "What is it were having today?!" she brightly questioned.

Her name tag read 'Amber', and she looked at Sora first, smiling cutely.

Kairi leaned forward to get her attention, "I'll have the veggie pineapple burger combo with Sierra Mist and no onions. Thanks."

Reluctantly, the waitress took her order and looked back to Sora who didn't bother to make eye contact,"I'll take the 1/3 pound Hawaiian burger with everything on it. And a root beer."

Amber wrote it down and pursed her lips, but brightened with a flush when Vanitas pierced her soul with his eyes, "Avocado sprout burger combo with root beer."

Anika scoffed and rolled her eyes, and Vanitas turned to her ,"Got a problem?"

"Nope," she returned popping the 'p' with her lips. "I'll have the grilled pineapple provolone combo. "

"Everything on it?" Amber popped her bubble gum.

"Yes, please. And I'll have an iced tea."

"Alright," she put away the order pad into her apron and took the menus.

Sora and Kairi spoke easily and gossiped and what not, while Vanitas chose to observe everything around him. Anika watched the rain droplets gracefully pellet the asphalt and realized Vanitas' tense aura.

* * *

Soon following, the food arrived and the silent two ate comfortably, relishing in their great burger selections.

Kairi nudged Anika's side, "How's your food?"

"Delicious!" she responded wiping some sauce from her lip. "Yours?"

"Really, really good." She turned to Sora who swiped a cunning bite of her burger.

He nodded in agreement, "Definitely!"

Kairi pulled her arm back, "Oi! No fair!" An arm reached out and stole a handful of his fries while she giggled.

Sora grinned from ear to ear.

Vanitas slightly snickered.

Anika smiled with her eyes closed, "You guys are so funny."

Sora sighed, concluding his boisterousness, "Kai, when you're done, you wanna go for a walk?"

She shrugged, "Sure, I need to get some clothes anyway. You don't mind, right?" Kairi wiped her face and downed her Sierra Mist and began reaching for her wallet.

"No, Kai," Sora held up a hand and pulled his wallet from his back pocket with his other hand. He handed Vanitas a twenty, "Here, when the bill comes, pay for ours please." He stood and took a waving Kairi with him.

Anika waved back and looked to Vanitas, "I'll pay for mine."

"No."

"Excuse me, I can afford my own food."

"Too bad, I'm paying. No buts about it," he responded defiantly.

Anika fumed internally, waited a few moments to think about it, then spoke, "Fine."

He smirked and sat back comfortably in the cushioned chair and grabbed his Coke, "So, uh, how're you today?"

She stared, "Fine? Not much different than I was yesterday..."

"Well then. The rain's nice," he commented sadly.

She looked out the window they were seated next to, "Yup." She turned back to back him with her chin in her hand, "And how're you?"

"Pretty damn okay."

"And why is that?" Anika inquired.

"'Cuz I got the chance to get to know you a bit more."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"How do get that vibe?" he asked incredulously.

She pouted at her misinterpretation, "Whatever. "

After a long pregnant pause he questioned, "Do you have a job?"

She shrugged, "Not really-"she said hesitantly, "- I work at that little bathing suit shop down south. But it's not very popular, so they let me choose when I work."

"Oh. I know that shop," he reminisced. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to work for Paupou Inc. They're hiring right now."

"The clothing surf shop downtown?"

He nodded, "Yup. Pretty good pay, and fun."

"Hmm. Sure. could you get me an application?"

Vanitas gave her sly smile, "Of course. But you've got to come with me to get it. We might as well go now."

Her eyes widened, "Now?!"

"Anika, we're downtown right now anyway, don't be such a procrastinator."

"Fine," she said giving in after a few moments thinking it over.

He paid the rest of the bill and texted Sora about they're whereabouts. He stood and put his wallet in his back pocket, "Let's go."

Amber waved good bye and Vanitas merely gave her a side smile, "Thanks."

She grabbed her bag and followed him out. *T_his is so weird. I barely know the guy, and I'm fucking going with him to get a job application. What is he, my brother?!_* She rolled her eyes at her own thought.

Not many people were out, given the rain, but she preferred it that way. She didn't particularly hate people, but she was more of an introvert. Vanitas walked beside her, shortening his step size to fit her short strides.

In just a few blocks, the two reached the intersection which Paupou Inc. was located. They entered and Vanitas asked for an application and handed the paper to Anika.

"Xie Xie," she thanked him, and looked around the store. It contained surfer products, as well as casual clothing. ^

[^Paupou Inc., to me, is styled after Roxy, Quicksilver, and slightly some Urban Outfitters put together.]

Vanitas talked with one of the employees while Anika took a gander at some of the products. She had never really purchased anything from Paupou Inc., but she enjoyed window shopping and looking at outfit ideas.

* * *

Later on, Vanitas found Anika looking at some new line bathing suits. He smiled, "You ready?"

She jumped, surprised,"God, don't just pop up on me. Ready for what?"

"To find Kairi and Sora. And to fill out your application."

"Oh, then yeah," she looked down at the concrete floor and headed out the double doors following close behind him

* * *

**Again, sorry if you want me to update my other stories- I'm not gonna give excuses. Anyway, answer my Chapter Questions, please! I'm so curious about who reads this stuff.**

**Second and third chapter questions:**

**_Do you live by the beach/inland/city?_**

**_Have you started school yet ?_**

**Today's question:**

**_What is your most favourite subject, such as English, Arts, History, just to name a few?_**

**_P.S. Check out Mica Caldito's cover of 'Counter Attack Mankind' from Shingeki no Kyoujin it is so rad._**

**Love Nano1012**


	5. Saturday Part 2

**Chapter 5 Saturday**

**Updated: 11/15/2014**

* * *

Last Chapter:

**Later on, Vanitas found Anika looking at some new line bathing suits. He smiled, "You ready?"**

**She jumped, surprised,"God, don't just pop up on me. Ready for what?"**

**"To find Kairi and Sora. And to fill out your application."**

**"Oh, then yeah," she looked down at the concrete floor and headed out the double doors following close behind him.**

* * *

On the walk back, Kairi texted Anika, "Sora and I r goin movie. So cya! Don't 4get to tell Vanitas!"

Anika stopped in her tracks, on the way to the burger joint. "_Ano,_ Kairi and Sora went to see a movie, so uhm - "

"_That means he took the damn car. Baakaa,_" Vanitas said to himself, scratching the back of his head. He looked down at her, "We can walk to my house. It's not that far."

At that moment, thunder struck in the distance. Vanitas looked at the sky, "Maybe it'd be better if we take the bus." He grabbed her wrist gently but full of urgency.

Anika followed in a daze.

He turned back momentarily but shrugged it off and continued making his way to the nearest bus stop. About eight minutes later, the bus arrived to meet an agitated young man and clueless girl.

Vanitas hastily boarded and paid for both of them and chose two seats near the front. He gave her the window seat and watched the rain slap against the front windshield from his seat.

Anika turned to him, "Do you not like storms?"

He hesitated, "I'm cool with them." He tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Your actions speak volumes," she stated, recalling their encounter just yesterday.

He grumbled and avoided eye contact, "_Nan demo nai._"

"Humph," she crossed her arms.

Twelve minutes later the bus stopped a few blocks from his house and Vanitas practically dragged Anika from the bus. He ran, bringing her along in the pouring rain, to his multi story light coffee brown beach house on thick, sturdy concrete stilts. Their house stood out from nearby houses which didn't have storm worthy stilts. Nor did others have an open two car garage with a concrete storage unit to the left side of the house. Like her own house, it contained lots of floor to ceiling windows, but were reinforced by thick metal beams every few window panels. At the back of the house, a few decks could be seen outside the upper floors and a larger deck for the bottom floor that led out towards the waves encroaching the bank.

He took her up a split bamboo staircase that conjoined into one, leading her up to red colored door. With ease, he unlocked it as another thunder clap rang out. He pulled her in and quickly shut the door, locking it.

She looked at him quizzically, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He removed his drenched shirt from the nape of his neck as he made his way deeper into his abode. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. "

She stopped, halfway in, "Uhm. I don't wanna get your house all wet ... Do you have a towel?"

He nodded and turned back around towards the spiral staircase while motioning her to follow. She followed, still trying to keep everything dry.

He took her down the white hall and into a sea shell covered bathroom and reached for a pale blue towel in a basket shelf.

She grabbed hold of it and he turned to face her straight on. He seemed anxious as he absentmindedly fidled with his watch, "Uhm, if you'd like you can take a shower here, and your clothes are wet anyway so we have a dryer if you wanna use it."

*_That means he'd be drying my underwear! _She quickly blushed at the thought.

His own face turned red, guessing what she was thinking, "If you want, I'll give you a hair dryer for your -err- under garments."

She nodded frantically, "Yea please!" She pushed past him.

He took that as his cue to leave and rushed around the house to close all the plantation shutters, fearing the wind's force.

Anika removed her clothes and cracked the door open a smidge, and called out softy, "Vanitas?"

He gradually made his way back up, cringing at every clap of thunder, "Yeah?"

She hid behind the door, "I have my clothes."

"_Un_," he grabbed hold of them to take to the dryer and she shut the door briskly.

Anika turned to the small turquoise mosaic shower and hung her undergarments on the hook behind the door and stepped into the scalding heat.

She tried to sort out Vanitas' actions, considering his antsy demeanor. _Was he scarred from something?_*

She didn't use any of the soaps, since they weren't hers, but she did rinse herself. She stepped from the water, turned it off and wrapped the dark blue towel around her body.

She looked into the foggy mirror and grabbed the dryer to begin drying her hair and her undergarments.

Vanitas lightly knocked, "Your clothes aren't dry yet, so I brought you one of my shirts. That okay?"

Anika blushed and cracked open the door,"Yeah that's fine. Thank you."

She looked at the large black t shirt in her hands, and put on her dried bra and panties then put the shirt over her head, letting it fall mid thigh.

The mirror had defogged and replicated Anika's image, she turned to face herself and readied herself to exit the bathroom.

She hung the used towel on the hook behind the door and got out.

Her eyes wandered the large home, "_Ano_. Vanitas?"

He called out from a game room with no windows, "I'm in here."

She followed his voice and sat in the gaming chair next to his, watching him play Halo. "Is there a reason you have the volume so high?"

He continued playing and responded too quickly, "No."

Anika wasn't convinced but let it pass.

"Want a controller?"

"Sure." She took the offered controller and added an additional character.

Out of her peripherals, Anika noticed Vanitas cringe with each boom of thunder.

* * *

An hour later Sora and Kairi stepped into the house. The wind blew warmly into every hallway. Sora called out, "Vanitas?"

Anika stood and leaned over the banister on the spiral staircase to announce their position, "We're up here." Sora and Kairi made their way upstairs and Kairi stared at Anika's attire.

Kairi looked at her quizzically, "What are you wearing?"

Anika looked at herself, "Oh, uhm, Vanitas lent me a shirt. My clothes are in the dryer." She reddened.

"Oh," Kairi responded, mildly interested.

Anika shook her head, "Anyway, is Vanitas afraid of storms?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for bearing the wait, but I managed to squeeze this chapter out right after I updated my other story _Hidden Secrets. Anyway, please review!_**

**_Love Nano1012_**

**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, any events similar to real life are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Kingdom Hearts._**


	6. Saturday Part 3 (evening)

Last Chapter:

**Sora and Kairi found Anika wearing one of Vanitas' large black shirts once they returned from the movies, late at night. Then, after the day's events, Anika asked, "Is Vanitas afraid of storms?"**

* * *

**Ch 6 Saturday Evening**

**Updated:03/03/15**

Sora returned from his quick conversation with his brother and heard Anika's question. He scratched the back of his head while walking towards Kairi and Anika. "Not really, he just gets really uncomfortable," he sighed and looked to Kairi and back to Anika. "Our mom died when we were six. She got crushed by debris during a huge typhoon. Vanitas was the one who saw first hand. So he's terrified of the memories."

Anika remained silent for a bit, "Did that happen at home?"

"Yeah, but at our old house. We moved here and built this one, storm proof. Dad wanted to help Vanitas relax, but it hasn't really done much for him."

"Oh, sorry for your loss," her voice melancholic.

Sora gave her a huge crooked grin. "It's okay," he snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Do you wanna stay here for the night? The storm is pretty bad now."

Anika looked to Kairi who smiled warmly, "I'm staying, so I'll share a room with you 'Nika."

"Okay." Anika returned the smile.

Vanitas paused the game and went to the kitchen, somewhat more relaxed after playing with Anika and since Sora returned home.

Sora looked to his brother through the door way, concerned, "I'm gonna make dinner, what do you guys want?"

His twin sat at the island with the gas stovetop. "I want pasta, the way Mom used to make it," he said with sadness layering his voice.

Sora took out a large pot and two pounds of pasta. "Hey Kai, can you go the pantry and grab some pasta sauce?"

Kairi smiled, stood and stepped into the walk in pantry at the corner and searched the endless shelves for some pasta sauce. Her eyes landed upon a glass jar of generic, five cheese and mushroom sauce, and brought it to Sora, "This the one you wanted?"

He turned away from the pot he was filling with water and looked at her finding. "Yup, just the one," he said as he took it from her hands and got a smaller pot out to heat it.

"Babe, let me help you."

Sora protested, "You really don't have to, I've got it."

She pouted, "But I wanna."

"Fine." He gave in, beaming.

Vanitas gave the tiniest of smiles that Anika happened to catch.

His brown haired brother added some salt to the pasta, and some other spices. _Must be the way his mom made it._

Kairi took some giraffe spotted plates from a low cabinet near the stove, along with some silverware. "Are we gonna eat at the table or here at the island?"

Her boyfriend served them, giving larger handfuls of pasta for the guys and topped it neatly with the sauce, "Island." And he grated some fresh Parmesan cheese to garnish.

Vanitas took his plate, "Thanks." He examined the food before him, analyzing the steam, "It's great bro."

"No problem, I just hope it measures up to your standards."

Vanitas let out a large sigh, "I'm sure it will."

"Are you and Anika gonna fill out Paupou Inc.'s application?"

In the middle of a forkful headed to his mouth Vanitas paused and looked at Anika and shrugged, "Sure, I said I would."

Anika smiled and ate, "Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

After they ate, Vanitas took Anika into his room upstairs. It had dove grey walls and black Ikea furniture. His full sized bed was adorned with sage colored sheets and an olive comforter. His pillow cases were patterned horizontally with dove, sage, and olive in various thicknesses.

He crossed his room and lit up his adjustable black desk light, not bothering to look through the window above it. He pulled out the black swivel chair and motioned for her to take a seat . She did as instructed, using her hands to make sure his shirt didn't raise too high up her legs. Vanitas pulled out the application and a pen from a nearby drawer.

"Fill out what you can, and then I'll help with other things." He stood leaning against the back of her chair.

She nodded and filled out the typical name, address, and then she paused when it asked for references. "Vanitas..." she began.

He took the pen from her and leaned more of his weight against her. He put in a few names and other information, then he nudged her hand with his own, "Just sign it and date it. " He gave her a smile, "Then contact me and I'll take you to drop it off."

His smile captivated her, "Th-thanks." He backed up and plopped himself onto his bed, trying his hardest to remain calm, and live in the present, not the past. He did admit, though in his mind that his new found friend was a pretty good distraction.

She turned around to face him, "How did you become one of the head managers at Paupou Inc.?"

He sighed and examined his hand, bringing it to his face, "Hm. Well Dad wanted me to get a job since I refuse to take an internship at his business, and Paupou Inc. was available. I gradually became more recognized the longer I worked there, and, for some reason, a lot of customers requested my service."

She nodded in agreement and mumbled, "I can see why."

He lifted his head to look at her, "Did you say something?"

She flustered and laughed nervously, "Nope."

"Alrightyyyy," he drawled and put his head back down with a smile on his face.

Anika stood, "I'll be back." She ran to Kairi and Sora watching a movie on the living room, "Kairi!"

Kairi shifted to face her, "Something wrong?"

Anika waved her hands in front of her, "No no no. I just realized I don't have toothpaste or a toothbrush!"

Beside Kairi, Sora heard and laughed aloud, "We have extras, have Vani get you one."

The one asking hummed in thought, "Okay." She skipped her way back to find Vanitas soundly sleeping with tense eyebrows. She paused and watched him twitch in his personal nightmare.

She sighed and didn't know what to do since the couple downstairs was watching a movie and Vanitas was sleeping. Thus, she decided to sit at his desk again. _It must be difficult to live on an island with such remembrances._

As time passed, wrapped in her thoughts, she forgot about the toiletries and fell asleep resting her head with her arms crossed against the desk top.

* * *

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for not uploading sooner, especially since I already had this chapter written.**

**Anyway, thank you so much to those who are following this story and have favorited me, it means _sooo _much to me _thank you!_**

**Please leave a review or PM me if you have any comments, or just feel like chatting. Happy New Year, and I hope everyone is doing well. **

**Disclaimer:This is a work of fiction, Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney, any similarities to true events are merely coincidental.**

**Love Nano1012**


	7. Sunday

Ch 7: Sunday

**Updated 03/06/15**

* * *

Dawn approached Sunday morning as Sora and Kairi began to wake up on the living room couch to the little "pitter-patter" of sprinkling precipitation.

"Mmm," Kairi groaned and spoke groggily, "G' Morning Sora."

Sora rustled and moved his arm from around her shoulder slightly disoriented, "Hey, where's Ishibashi?"

Kairi sat up in a rush, "Dang it. That's a great question ... I hope she found a spare room."

He shrugged, "Either way, she's bound to be inside." He stood and went to the next floor and made his way to all the spare rooms. However, he looked to no avail, until he decided last minute to peek into Vanitas's open door, with the desk light still on, even when the pale grey light fed through the closed blinds.

His eyebrows raised, on their own accord and smiled at Vanitas's relaxed muscles and Anika on the bed cuddled next to him in the fetal position.

Sora shrugged and quickly headed down stairs and hugged Kairi from behind who stood facing the fridge pondering what to make for breakfast.

He kissed the crook of her slender neck, "Anika is cuddled next to him," he whispered.

She whirled around, "No way! How'd she end up there?"

"No clue," he shrugged, "but he looks really calm, and waaay more relaxed than normal." He pulled away from her and leaned against the counter.

Kairi nodded and pulled out an egg carton, and strawberries from the fridge, and pancake mix and a waffle maker from the pantry. She plugged in the appliance into the island and accordingly arranged a cutting board, a mixing bowl, and utensils to begin her breakfast preparations.

Sora looked at her plans laid out across an entire half of the island, "Want help?"

She smiled and shook her head as she began mixing all the ingredients to make fluffy waffles.

Upstairs Vanitas stirred and opened his eyes and accidentally nudged Anika while he stretched. He immediately halted all movement and slowly turned, but she hadn't been phased. He released his breath, and stood to shower, with a last glance at her over his shoulder.

Vanitas went into the hallway, made a left turn and another immediate left and went into the light beach styled bathroom that Anika had showered in the night before.

He heated the water to scalding, shred his clothes off and stepped in. His black spiky hair flattened as he ran his hand through it.

He chuckled and shook his head with a smile on his face, splashing droplets onto the tile wall and opaque glass. _I'm well rested, uncommon._

He grabbed a Coconut-Vanilla scented all-in-one shampoo, conditioner and body wash and massaged it into his hair and lathered his body with it. He rinsed, turned the water off and stepped out while grabbing a black towel from the basket rack. He took the towel and ran it through his thick hair, towel drying it, then wrapped it around his waist. He wiped the mirror with his hand to remove excess fog and brushed his teeth.

In his room, Anika wakened and looked at her surroundings. _What the fuck. A bed? I was at his desk._ She dazedly thought. _Whatever. _ She discarded the thought. All she knew was she was very comfortable. She didn't even worry where Vanitas was.

She got up off the bed, stretching side to side with her arms up to stretch her long torso, and sighed deeply.

Vanitas walked into his room and paused at the threshold, watching her stretch.

From her peripherals she noticed his figure. She whirled around, "You perv!" She grabbed the nearest pillow and tried to chuck it at him with all the force she could muster.

He caught it with ease, chuckling, "Chill!" His hands raised in surrender, with his right hand clutching the pillow.

Vanitas walked to his dresser, tossed the pillow back onto the bed and selected his clothes for the day. While pulling out a navy blue scoop neck tee, light grey skinny jeans and some plaid boxers, he spoke, "Good morning by the way.

Anika smiled internally and responded civilly, "'Morning." She swayed, debating whether or not she should ask Kairi for extra clothes or ask Vanitas for her clothes in the dryer. She bit the corner of her lip and decided, "Well, I'm gonna go ask Kairi if she has any other clothes while you change."

He looked at her with his bright saffron yellow eyes. "You don't wanna stay?" he joked.

She tilted her head in sarcasm, "As enticing as that sounds, I wanna get dressed too."

He laughed as she exited the room to be met by the alluring smell of homemade waffles, fresh strawberries and pomegranate-green tea. She bolted downstairs to lo and behold a delicious set up of breakfast at the white marble island. Anika squealed, "Looks delicious!" Her tongue licked her lips in anticipation.

Kairi smiled wide, "You want different clothes before you eat?"

Anika had to force her eyes away from the food. "Yeah." She looked at her friend who was still in her clothes from yesterday, and exclaimed, "Am I the only one that changed into something that slightly resembled PJs?!" A laugh escaped her lips, and she added, "You guys should change too."

Sora guffawed, "I didn't notice until you brought it up! Kai, change, and I'll change once you've come back down." He stood and cleaned some of the dishes Kairi used to make the fresh stack of waffles.

The red head moved around the island, dragging her friend back upstairs and then up another set of stairs across the way from Vanitas' room that entered into the master. From the stairs straight up was a chestnut dresser and to the far left wall of the stairs was the bed. On the left of the brown bed, was the cream, tawny and white bathroom that had a tub in the corner with two windows. A glass shower was on left and a double vanity on the right. In the space next to the bathroom was a huge walk in closet which Kairi brought Anika to. An entire half of the closet had Kairi's clothes, hung up and in some drawers. One quarter had Sora's and the extra quarter had both of their shoes arranged like some extravagant shoe department for a magazine shoot.

Anika looked at all of Kairi's things stupefied, "If your stuff is in here, what's in the dresser?"

She smiled deviously, "The rest of his stuff, one drawer for my jewelry, and two empty drawers out of eight."

"Holy fuck! When did you bring all of that here?!"

"Past couple weeks," she said causally while sorting through her clothes. She stopped upon a new single pair of lacy ones and a green polka dotted one for herself. Next she chose fraying dark jean shorts for Anika and even shorter light jean shorts for herself. Kairi took off her skirt from the previous day and shimmied into the panties facing away from Anika and then stepped into her tight jeans.

"You planning on moving in here or something?" Anika took the shorts and lacy undergarment and slipped into them.

Kairi shrugged, "Even though we officially started recently, I have actually been with him awhile."

"Kai, is that why you've been in an out of the house the last few months without telling me?"

"Yeah." She protracted and tossed Anika a light green loose tank top with white lettering: 1963. Kairi kept her same bra on, put on a white striped tank top. She left the closet and Anika finished changing.

Together, they went back down and Sora took his leave to change. Vanitas had been chatting with his brother, but ended the conversation once the girls came down.

"Nice food selection, Kairi," he commented.

She gave a little jump, "Thanks. Go ahead and serve yourself if you like. I'll wait for Sora."

Vanitas didn't even allow her to complete her sentence before he grabbed a plate, loaded it with four waffles and topped it with strawberries, butter and maple syrup. He pulled out a few forks from the drawer while he was getting his own, just to be somewhat courteous.

Anika grabbed a Tyrian purple mug of the four mugs set on the island near the heated tea kettle. She filled it with the warm liquid, watching the mini curls of steam emanate from the darkened tea.

Vanitas leaned over her and grabbed his own mug to fill with tea.

Anika placed her cup down roughly and looked angrily at him, "You couldn't wait a few seconds for me to move out of the way?!"

"Nope." He smirked, "Its much easier to lean over you."

She scoffed, "Sorry I'm not a giant like you."

"I'd rather be a giant than a troll."

She released her hold on the cup on the island without breaking or spilling anything and turned to face him, only to smash into his chest. She whined, "Goddammit you jerk! Move your ginormous legs!"

From his point of view, he relished the flush of her cheeks and her frustration. "Naw, I'm good in this position," he smirked as he pinned her against the counter.

From the opposite side of the island, Kairi's eyes got wide and her smile broadened as she schemed like some mad maniac matchmaker. Sora returned in a black racer back tank top and some ripped jean shorts.

Anika tried turning back around to no avail, so she reached to Vanitas' plate situated next to her arm and stole a waffle. She stuck it into her mouth, bit a piece off and chewed.

His eyes widened, "That's my waffle! Get your own!"

She shook her head. "You won't let me out to get my own waffles," she countered.

She put the waffle to her mouth again and Vanitas ripped off his own bite from the same waffle. Her face became beet red and let him claim the rest of his waffle.

He pulled himself away and handed her a clean plate, "Here, for your own food."

She took it and gave herself three waffles, a pile of fruit and layers of syrup. Her anger filled eyes met with Kairi's feigned innocence, "I didn't see anything."

Anika pleaded, "Don't lie to me! You totally saw that!"

Sora served himself and Kairi, elbowing his brother in the process. "You interested?" he whispered.

Vanitas ignored the question giving Sora a mere glance, then took a seat next to Anika and ate his breakfast.

She glared at him with her tongue out at him, "Baaaaka."

He snickered with a crooked grin.

* * *

**A/N: Please review to help make this story better. I'd love to hear your thoughts, even if you want to vent about a bad day. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Love Nano1012**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, anything that resembles real life is a coicidence. All Kingdom Hearts Characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. **


	8. Sunday Part 2

Chapter 8: Sunday Part 2

**Updated: 3/22/15**

* * *

Kairi and Sora finished quickly and gathered their belongings to go out. "We'll be back. We're gonna check if Kairi's house is okay, and probably some home improvement shopping," Sora told them.

"'K," Vanitas replied.

Kairi waved goodbye, "I'll text you 'Nika if anything goes bad."

Anika nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

Vanitas got up, washed the remaining dishes and put away the leftovers. He waited for Anika to finish, then washed her things.

She wandered through her phone's weather report and smiled, "Hey, Hamasaki, the weather looks nice today."

He smiled, glad that she either took notice that he didn't quite like storms or that his brother relinquished personal info but he was happy nonetheless. "Really?"

"Yeahh, I mean I don't always trust these things, but considering yesterday, today should be nice with a few scattered clouds."

His wet hands grabbed a dish towel and he dried them off. "Cool, that means we can actually drop off your application."

She paled, "Riiight."

"Do you not want to?"

"Well, uh, I just don't know if I'll do well since I'm pretty much a terrible worker 'cause I practically never show up to my other job."

"Then that's a flaw you'll have to correct." He offered, "Just have confidence, that helps too."

She hummed in disagreement, "Thanks for washing my dishes though."

"Nooo problem." He looked at the microwave to see the time: 9:12 am. "Let's check if the storm did much damage."

She got up, following him out the back door that led to a large deck that had a few umbrellas, and metal tables and chairs. As they passed by the furniture, Vanitas went around lifting things back up and followed Anika to the additional set of stairs that met the sand. Fifteen yards from the stairs was the still foamy and turbulent sea.

She looked to the extra discarded seaweed mounds but otherwise nothing appeared truly out of place. So she looked at surrounding houses that only seemed slightly battered by the wind with window awnings slightly torn, and heaps of salt stuck to railings.

Anika smiled up at him and looked out to the still churning waters, _I hope people out on sea avoided the typhoon._

She put her hands behind her back and dug her bare feet into the sand, relishing in its dampness. "I'm ready to go into town, if you don't mind taking me, for the application."

He tilted his head and smiled reassuringly, "Sure, go grab your shoes though."

She shook the sand off her feet and ran back up the stairs. Then grabbed the application from his desk, wiped off any excess sticky sand, and located her white vans and put them on.

Vanitas lazily followed her and put on navy blue converse. He went to the front door and grabbed a set of keys hanging on the lock, along with his wallet from a nearby side table, "Ready?"

"Geez, you sound just like Kairi," she mocked and rushed to get to the door. "Yeah I'm ready."

He rolled his eyes sarcastically and passed the threshold.

His set of keys unlocked a different vehicle than the one Sora used to drive them into town. This one was a wood styled light blue PT Cruiser. It sat parked on the side of the road instead of their driveway.

She looked at it, "How long have you owned this ride?"

"Three years. I think."

"Why didn't I see it yesterday?"

"You were most likely preoccupied with me. I fuckin' rushed you inside and then you didn't see the outside world until this morning," he stated as he got into the drivers seat.

Anika seated herself in the passenger side and buckled, "I didn't know both of you drove."

He started the car and began setting off to get to town, "Yup."

She stayed silent after that until they reached a back alleyway that brought them to the back parking lot behind Paopu Inc.

He parked and exited, "We'll have to walk around the entire building so you can get through the entrance, since this one back here is the employee one."

"Okay." She nervously articulated while desperately clutching the sheet of paper as if it was her lifeline.

He grabbed her elbow and brought her to the corner. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze, "Relax Ishibashi."

She took a deep breath and entered, mustering up all the courage and confidence she had as went to an empty cashier, "I'm here to turn my application in."

A lovely, bisexual male smiled invitingly, "Welcome! Sure I'll take that," he reached for the paper which she hesitantly released, "Don't worry, a beautiful girl like yew is sure to make it in." He turned on his heel with a bouncy step, causing his loose crimson scarf to bounce with him, and went to the back office to give it to one of the higher ups.

When he returned, she took notice of his white t shirt and purposefully tattered jeans. She was rather interested in his clothing because he had a real nice sense of style. Then he informed, "You should hear from us in about, hmm, maybe a day or two."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Vanitas caught the cashiers eye and waved, "Hey Mark."

"O.M.G.," he said every individual letter with a bright voice. "Vanitas! I heard you worked yesterday even though it was your day off! Sweetheart, you're just way too good for this company!"

He glanced at Anika, and back to Vanitas, "He'll be your manager if you get hired, and boy, is he a great one at that."

Anika laughed sweetly, "Oh really?"

Vanitas stepped in, "I guess so, anyway, nice seeing you Mark." He pivoted to face her, "Let's go."

"Bye!" Mark replied.

Anika smiled and gave a small wave of her hand and skipped into step next to Vanitas. "What now?"

He shrugged, "Whatever it is you wanna do, since I don't have any shit to do."

"Hmm." She pondered while they walked in the opposite direction of the car, "Let's see, there's not much to do on the island, so let's compete on how many hugs we can get!"

"You mean from strangers?" he asked for clarification.

"Yup! The one with the most hugs wins!"

"What does the winner get?"

"Uhm, whatever they want," she noticed the sly glint in his eye, so she added, "anything reasonable!" While crossing her arms.

He grinned, "Okay, okay."

"Go!" She sprinted to the nearer group of people, "Hey! I'm collecting hugs for a bet, care to help?"

The middle aged adults laughed full heartedly and gave her a group hug. Upon completion, she ran around the street, leaving Vanitas in the dust.

He was up for the challenge, so he targeted women, "Would you beautiful young ladies care for a hug?"

A couple of girls giggled, reddened, nodded, and gave him hugs.

Throughout the next hour, the two killed time by receiving and giving hugs, yet they never strayed from each other's eye sight, considering they didn't have each other's number.

At the end of their little bet, they came together at the corner of Paopu Inc. and made their way back to his car.

"How many did you get Ishibashi?" he inquired smugly.

"Fifty! You sucker!" She reached up to poke him roughly in the shoulder.

He smirked, "Too bad loser, I got sixty eight." At the car he boxed her against the passenger door and gave her a hug, "And you're my sixty ninth." He winked as he went around to get into the driver seat.

Her mouth fell open, "No way, you perv!"

His smile widened, "Now, I get what I want."

She seethed in defeat, "Fine."

He started the engine, "We surf together next weekend."

She looked at him in disbelief, "That's really all you want?"

He got to the intersection, "Yeah, why were you hoping it was something more sexual?"

"Of course not!" she quickly responded. "I'll surf with you then, Saturday, so give me your phone."

He let go of the wheel momentarily to reach into his back pocket and pulled out his smart phone and handed it to her.

Anika navigated her way into the contacts and added her cell number, "Text me."

He nodded, "Got it." He waited a few moments before asking, "Do you want me to take you home or do you wanna do something else?"

She thought about it, _Go with him all day long, or go home to check out the house and fix anything if needed._ She weighed the options. "Take me to my house. You know how to get there?"

"Yup," he made a smooth left turn off the street and took a back way to her house that she didn't even know existed.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh now I'm paranoid, I just saw a spider out of the corner of my eye, and when i tried to get rid of it, I was unable to find the body.**

**Reviews are very encouraging.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters, they belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

**Love Nano1012**


	9. Following Saturday

**Chapter 9**

**The Following Saturday**

**Updated: 4/19/15**

* * *

**Previously: After a rather boring week of school, nothing quite eventful occurred, but the gang needs to fix their homes, that were wrecked by the storm. And Kairi has plans to move into Sora's house, and Anika turned in her job application to Papou Incorporated.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and any similarities to real life is coincidence.

* * *

"How the fuck did you know a back way?" Anika exclaimed.

He remained unphased, "Well, I did surf here the other day, and I've been coming here for the past few years since your side of the island has nicer waves."

"Oh," was all she could say.

He pulled up to the curb, "Anyway, I'll see you 'round Ishibashi."

She rushed out and waved, "See 'ya, Hamasaki." And just before he drove off she called out, "Thank you!"

Then she turned her head to survey the damage done to her small home; the paint was scratched, the awning over the small deck was torn at the other end of the house, some nearby plants were unearthed, and sand covered the walkway.

She went inside, and nothing was out of place, _Kairi must've cleaned anything that fell over. And is still shopping with Sora._

She tossed her bag into a corner of her room and jumped face first onto her bed, grabbing a plush pillow and rubbed her face against it's velvety softness. She dozed off with a relieved sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi and Sora went to the smallest Home Improvement store in existence, and purchased a new awning for her house, some new cans of paint, and other painting supplies.

"Kai," he stated to get her attention as she gazed at the wide paint brush selections.

"Hmm?" she kept her attention on the supplies.

"You know my dad owns the school right?" he began softly.

"I had the inclination he did. I never told my friends though, I let them speculate, if you're worried about it."

"No, I couldn't care less if they knew, but he owns more than just the one school..." he hesitated. "And I was thinking that I should help him manage them once I graduate."

Kairi turned to face him, "Would that mean you have to marry a rich girl for benefits?" She pouted with irritation.

"No no no," he exclaimed. "Hell no. I love you, and I wouldn't dare fall into being that greedy!"

"Oh, okay." She smiled affectionately, "Is something wrong with helping your dad manage them?"

"No," he confidently responded, "I just wanted your input."

"Ah, well, I support you."

He moved in closer to her and kissed her hairline, "Thank you. I'll also be taking online classes to get my business degree."

"Ganbatte! I know you'll do great. Where are the other schools he owns?"

"Two are on the mainland, and the elementary, middle and high school on this island."

"Woah."

Sora nodded affirmatively.

She turned back to the paint supplies, and picked out two rollers and two flat brushes. "'K, we got what we needed. You want anything for your house?"

"Naw, I'll patch up our awnings and remove the salt mounds later."

"Okay," she bounced and pushed the cart to the register with Sora's help.

The couple arrived at the girls' house and worked on it for the rest of the day. It wasn't until Kairi went inside after Sora had left that she discovered that Anika had been sleeping like a boulder a midst the ruckus.

Kairi chuckle to herself with a shake of her red locks, *She's hopeless. If a disaster struck, she'd sleep through it!*

She dressed out of her paint covered clothes, and cleaned all the paint splatters that Sora inflicted, particularly her bare legs and what he called "cute" nose.

She decided dinner would be enough to wake her friend and settled upon fajitas. She browned the chicken to perfection with garlic and onion powder, and sautéed onions and green bell peppers.

The garlic covered chicken smell and fresh tortillas wafted into Anika's room.

She hummed in her sleep, "Mmm, fooooood."

Thus, she got off her ass and groggily made her way to the kitchen, "What time is it?"

Kairi glanced at her, "Good evening sleeping ROCK." She smiled brightly, "It's seven thirty two."

"Fuuck. I slept waaaay too long." She balanced on her tip toes, "Mmm, whatcha makin'?"

"Fajitaaahhs."

"Yes!"

Kairi removed the skillet off the hot gas burner to fetch two plates. "Sora and I repainted the house already, and repaired the covering on the deck."

"Damn, you guys should make a repair business!" she jested. "Oh by the way, is my surfboard okay?"

Her best friend looked at her pityingly as she served food, "Yours split in two, but you can use mine. It's in my room."

"Aw," a whine escaped her lips, "Really!? Damn wind. Thanks for your offer."

"Sure thing. It's not like I really use it anymore."

The Plum-haired girl looked at her food sadly and folded chicken and bell peppers into a flour tortilla, "Yeah, we never go to the beach together anymore."

Kairi pulled her fajita away from her mouth, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't realize how much time I spend with Sora, but it's not like I'm gonna ditch him."

"I'm not telling you to stop being with him, I'm just a little left out."

Kairi was conflicted, "Anika, you can compromise cant you?"

"Yeah, I'm not telling you to give me any of your time, I'm just saying how I feel," she spoke with annoyance.

"Ugh, whatever." she rapidly stuffed her food down and put her dishes in the dishwasher without explaining her compromise.

"Kairi, I'm not mad at you!"

Kairi shut her out and isolated herself in her room blasting her kpop music from her iPod dock.

Anika ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "Dear Kamisama."

She ate her dinner in silence and cleaned up the leftovers. Then, sauntered her way over to her room and opened the window to let the cool sea breeze float into her humid bedroom.

Her brain was overloaded with confusion, _why the hell is she so flustered_.

Anika arranged her school bag and uniform for the next day while she attempted to solve Kairi's unknown troubles.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I have no excuses, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Love Nano1012


	10. Monday

**Ch 10 Monday**

**Updated: 5/13/2015**

* * *

Monday morning Kairi left for school without Anika and thus, the latter was late once again. Anika stomped into second period history and sat down without a glance at the stubby, laid back teacher going over some mundane PowerPoint.

The teacher continued on in a monotonous tone and continued with her lesson. Anika grumbled and stared at nothing, ignoring the attempts Xion tried to get her attention.

Kairi, on the other hand, ignored Anika's entrance.

Anika turned to focus on the notes, _what the hell are we even talking about. Those years, historically, don't even make sense. Kairi is being a bitch, and I can't help her. I don't even know what's on the fucking board._

The bell rang for break and Kairi booked it into Sora's class, leaving her friends behind.

Anika brushed it off and turned around to acquiesce Xion. "What do you want to know?"

"First of all, why did you and Kai come separately, then why are you late. And why did she leave so quickly. By the way, I heard you went out with Kairi and Sora on a double date. Who, may I ask was the poor soul who accompanied you?"

Anika's eyes turned livid at Xion's last question, and she socked her friend in the arm, "Xion!" she blushed, "He's none of your business."

She calmed down in the next few moments while Xion and Namine snickered. "Kairi and I got into a fight last night."

"What was it about?" Xion tilted her head to the side, interested.

"You are sooooo nosy," Anika grumbled, "I told her how I felt about being quite lonely recently, and she mistook it as me asking for her attention."

Xion realized her hidden words, "I'm sorry Nami and I haven't hung out with you either, we're just so bus-"

Anika cut her off. "You're saying it too, I'm not asking for you guys to hang with me, I'm only saying how I feel."

Xion narrowed her eyes, "But that's the thing, 'Nika, your intention is different then what we interpret from you."

"Well, that's not what I want."

"I know, but do you even really know Kairi?"

"Ye-" Anika stopped mid sentence.

"Really? She hasn't told you anything about her relationship has she?"

"No, but..."

"Don't make excuses for her, but you should really reconsider what you say." The black haired friend sat back in her seat.

Anika hummed in thought, _I'm so confused. Kairi tells me about herself all the time... Okay I guess not._

The Westminster Chime sounded throughout the halls, marking the end of break. Kairi returned to class briskly and arranged her materials for mathematics.

Anika faced forward and lazily followed along with the lecture on Confidence Intervals.

* * *

Japanese literature, fourth period, flew by, as well as the rest of the day.

But with Anika's luck, she was given cleaning duty with a tall brunette that did even less work than her. Everyone else bolted home after the assignments were given.

Said blonde bounced her perfectly curled locks and makeup plastered face towards Anika, "You can clean for me right?" she smiled with an innocently sly smile and skipped away, "Thanks, cya,"She added some offensive names under her breath and left Anika to clean alone.

Anika rolled her eyes and shifted the desks to one side of the room to begin sweeping the floors.

She hummed while she boringly cleansed the classroom of dust that would accumulate once again the next day.

Once she completed- what she felt- was a satisfactory job (swept dirt into a corner), she replaced the desks, and lazily grabbed her bag.

She sighed heavily, and pondered while she made her way home, _fucking Mondays suck. Thank God I don't have homework today...Maybe I should call my old job to see if I can work today...there are more tourists this time of year, so I should be able to._

She pulled out her mobile and dialed the owners number.

On the other line, "Hello, this is Theresa, how may I help you?"

"Hey 'Resa it's Anika, I was wondering if I could come in today."

"Oh, well uhm," she hesitated, "I was gonna call you soon because we are closing the shop."

"Completely?!" Anika asked in slight disbelief, but she knew the store never made much profit.

"Yeah. But we really do thank you for the time you've put in the last month! I'll send you your last check."

"Alright. Thanks Theresa!"

"Bye Bye."

"Bye." The teen hung up and walked silently home.

Inside, she didn't find Kairi, but she assumed she wasn't home even before she opened the door because it was locked, but either way she was disappointed. Although she didn't want to particularly see Kairi, she wanted to at least make sure she was better and not as flustered.

Anika removed her clothes and debated whether or not to go swimming or just eat and watch a movie.

* * *

Half an hour later she was in loose cotton capris and a tank top and eating leftover fajitas. She laid on the couch watching the long lost Disney classic, Treasure Planet.

Kairi returned home around nine P.M. Little did Anika know, Kairi was working non stop for overtime. But even when Anika was still awake she decided to just give Kairi space, lest she get cross again.

Thus, the rest of the night was a very tense and lonely time for the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for late update, but I'll be posting another chapter today, so look forward to it!**

** And I've been busy because I was recently hired for my first job ever, so I am very excited, and nervous of course. **

**QOTD: What was your first job?**

**Leave answers in your reviews or PM me, both work.**

**Have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any similarities to real life is coincidental.**


	11. Friday and Another Saturday Part 1

**Ch11 **

**Friday Evening and Another Saturday Part 1**

**Updated: 5/13/2015**

* * *

From Tuesday to Friday afternoon Kairi and Anika did not speak a word to one another.

In the comfort of their home, Kairi bustled about collecting last minute accessories for a job interview.

"Kairi," Anika stood off to the side, next to the island, to steer clear of Kairi's way.

"What?" Kairi questioned in an agitated tone.

"Uhm," she hesitated, "The little shop I used to work at closed down."

Kairi stopped in her tracks and looked up, "Does that mean you can't contribute any rent money?" her serious tone implicitly told Anika that it was a problem.

"It's...it's not for long. I mean I applied to Paopu, and I'm waiting to hear from them."

A deep, stressed sigh passed the red head's lips, "Okay, tell me when they contact you."

"Is it that important that I get a job?"

Kairi started to head out the door, "Don't worry, k?" she attempted to give a genuine smile as she disappeared past the front door.

Anika watched blankly at the door for awhile after she left, contemplating the meaning behind Kairi's fake smile. *why the hell is she applying for an additional job?

Anika plopped onto the couch in her sweatpants and tank top.

Her phone rang in the other room. "Dammit!" she exclaimed aloud. She willed her comfortable body to get up and grab her phone. She swiped it to answer without looking at the contact, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ishibashi, " a warmly deep voice resonated into her ear, "It's Vanitas."

"Oh hey, Hamasaki." she added some sense of sarcasm.

He chuckled on the other end, "You want to surf tomorrow morning, bright and early?"

Anika jumped in joy, "Yes! How early?"

"I was thinking five."

She thought about it, "Sure, " she paused, "wait, the storm broke my board," she sounded dejected.

"You can borrow one of ours, or Kairi's if you ask her."

She smiled, "I'd like to borrow one of yours if you don't mind, and five sounds good, thanks."

He chuckle on he other end, "No problem, I'll pick you up, I'm gonna take you a spot I often go to when I'm not at the beach by your house."

"'Kay. Bye." she hung up with a smile on her lips.

She bolted to her bedroom, forgetting all about her argument with Kairi to find the best surfing outfit, was it casual or a full blown competition? She thought.

She settled for choosing a black short sleeved rash guard and a black tribal printed bra-like bikini top with criss cross straps across the back, and some mix match solid turquoise bottoms and the same colored swim shorts.

She folded them off to the side and sighed contentedly, good. _Comfortable and safe to tread water in._

Since Anika had no clue when Kairi was gonna return- if ever- she decided to eat some Mac and cheese and do her homework for the weekend, then, she passed out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Anika awoke at four thirty a.m. to be sure she was ready. She tied her hair into a high ponytail, pinned up her side bangs and changed into her swim outfit. She also grabbed an over-sized grey cotton pullover, and stuffed a change of clothes into a backpack.

Twenty minutes later Vanitas arrived early and texted her that they were in no rush.

He drove the silver blue PT cruiser with two surfboards strapped on top cased in separate polyester zip up bags.

She grabbed her bag and rushed out within five minutes, since she hustled to take a few water bottles for the two of them.

Anika happily jumped into the car, "Hey!"

He smiled and turned down his iPod sounding through the speakers playing The Electric Sons' Kyoto. "How are you?"

She buckled herself in and yawned, "Tired, but otherwise I'm okay."

He laughed, "I'm not convinced you're just okay. Tell me what's on your mind."

Anika rolled her eyes, "I'd rather not."

"Fine, but I'll get it out of you soon enough."

She quietly mumbled, "That's what she said."

He glanced over to her while driving, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she waved her hands in front of her.

In response, he gave a crooked smile and drove on in silence. Taking the main highway that ran throughout the island and connected to multiple small streets.

He took a side road and a few more turns all the way to the northern shore down a narrow path. Then he forced his somewhat beat-up PT through thick island ferns and tall feathered trees to arrive at a waterfall cove showered with light fog.

Anika beamed, "This is a place that I haven't explored, unbelievable!"

Vanitas parked the car on the lonely shore. She resisted the urge to hurriedly jump out of the vehicle. So Anika patiently arranged her belongings, unbuckled herself, and kept her hand on the silver colored interior handle. He unlocked her door with the side bar and smiled at her antics.

Her hands roughly pushed open the door, and tossed her bag onto the star-shaped sand with rounded edges, instead of sharp ones. She giggled in delight when she tore off her Vans and waded to the waters edge. On her left of the cove, she gazed up at the waterfall that spilled into a separated reef that was nothing like the tall waves on the right.

"This is so amazing! How on earth did you find this place?!" She spun to face him, standing on the door threshold to untie the surfboards.

He smiled, keeping his attention to the boards, "I was driving around one day and chose to take a few side roads and came across it, so after that, I worked on remembering how to get here."

Anika walked back to the other side of the car and helped Vanitas, she blushed in shame, "Awesome! Sorry I wasn't helping you when we first got here."

"Ishibashi, don't worry about it, the euphoria of this place is contagious."

She helped him finish pulling the boards down, and unzipped the smaller of the two. He took out the slightly longer white one with two pinstripes along the stringer. The one he handed her was cream with a single thick red stripe down the stringer.

A bright smile fell onto her lips, "Did you hand pick this board for me?" she asked while setting the board onto the sand, deck face down.

As she took off her sweater, he answered, "I did, it seemed a good size for you, especially for these big waves. A larger board wouldn't give you as much agility." He removed his white wife beater, to show a well built body, granted he was a surfer, but his 'V' wasn't too pronounced. For trunks, he wore solid black ones that reached the top of his knees.

She picked up her board again and went towards the water, "Thanks!"

He smirked and followed right behind her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters and this is a work of fiction, do not think I am in any way someone who can credibly state something you believe is true.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and this second chapter is a treat for you all! Thanks!**

**Love Nano1012**


	12. Surf Day

**Ch 12 **

**Saturday Part 2**

**Updated: 5/27/2015**

* * *

Recap: Our High school seniors have realized the drama of becoming adults and are trying to balance friendship and relationships. Anika no longer has a job and Kairi must work for the both of them. Sora has decided he's going to run his father's schools, and go to school at the same time. And the whole gang has dealt with a storm surge, causing their homes damage. So to set off the edge, Vanitas and Anika have gone on a surfing excursion.

On with the chapter! :)

The morning fog was gradually clearing and the duo paddled out. Anika skirted around the frothy peak, and onto the outside. Following the wave she duck dived beneath a smaller one, pushing down with her arms and knees, then used her foot to propel herself back to the surface.

Vanitas smiled as she resurfaced, "Let's see you catch one of these large waves." he challenged.

"Right off the bat?! You're on!" Anika waited a few waves, knowing some waves were just not surf worthy. She paddled hard to her chosen wave, and she barely caught it when she dropped into it on the right.

From behind her she heard Vanitas let out a "Whoop" of enjoyment. Anika cutback and made a bottom turn, then easily wiped out without injury. When she resurfaced Vanitas appeared, sitting upright on his board.

"Not bad, Ishibashi. Not bad at all." he commented.

She shook a few wet strands of hair out of her face, "Thanks. I'd love to see what you can do."

His smile brightened, "Sure thing." he dropped into the next wave that was significantly larger than hers. Thus, he snapped back towards the tube and rode it, and emerged past the mist, rode higher onto the crest to make a spinning aerial and landed in the whitewater to ride out the wave.

Anika clapped and called out, "You're pretty good!"

"Hahaha, I never thought I'd hear you compliment me."

"Well, I'm full of surprises."

"I highly, highly doubt it."

"Such little faith you have in me!" she said sarcastically.

Vanitas shrugged and the next two hours were spent battling one another, and sharing the same waves.

* * *

As they tired out, the sun heated up. So Vanitas and Anika made their way to the backside of the waterfall, within the confines of a shady overhang. They left the boards on the beach with the car.

Anika peeled off her rash guard, and put it in the sun to dry. Then she rested her back against the cool, smooth rock next to Vanitas who turned sideways to face her.

"Could you please tell me why you're upset?"

She turned her head, removed her hair band to let her hair loose, "You'll never let it go, will you?"

"Never."

She sat up, "On one condition! "

He raised an eyebrow, "Which is-?

"I get to put your hair in a ponytail!" She exclaimed childlike.

His eyes shut as he let out a deep laugh, and he caved, "Go ahead."

Her eye widened, "You'll really let me?!"

"Yes."

She squealed and scooted closer to him while he got up, facing away from her. Her arms reached for his damp jet black locks, and her hands gently combed the majority of it back, leaving his bangs, and tied the hair band twice.

She gently poofed the end of his small ponytail with her palm, "I like it! But I'm not so good at doing other peoples' hair, so it's sorta sloppy."

He shrugged and faced her, "No problem." He leaned forward, "Let me let you in on a secret; this is the third time I have ever put my hair up."

She reddened, "Well technically I put it up for you this time."

He rolled his eyes and put is weight onto his palms, leaning back," Technicalities, anyhoo what's up with you lately. It was a deal remember?"

"I remember! Geez." She cast her eyes away, looking at nothing in particular, "Kairi and some other friends of mine seem to think I crave their attention, when I express how I feel for example, but it's not my intention."

"So, you're expressing how lonely you've been, but your not asking them to fix your loneliness? It's sort of a contradiction."

She glared at him, "You don't understand me either."

"Whoa, whoa, Ishibashi I'm trying to help. And since you dot like that topic, ill change it with happy news for you."

Her eyes lessened in intensity.

"First of all, if you don't want their attention, then just use me as a friend, I'll gladly hang out with you," he grinned at the smile spanning her lips,"and Papou Incorporated has decided to give you an interview and they'll contact you tomorrow with details."

Anika spread her arms and hugged him, bringing her arms around his neck. He stiffened, full of surprise.

"You're welcome?" he laughed out.

Anika pulled back, "Thanks to you, I have actually made an accomplishment! Because if I do well I can help Kairi and she'll be so glad."

"Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"Yeah, well I mean, she went to an interview for another job. And I told her my old job was closed down. And she got all angry."

"She probably can't afford your guys' house on her own. Not to pry or anything, but why don't you live with your parents?"

She sighed heavily, "That's a touchy subject, maybe some other time, I'll tell you."

He nodded, "A'ight."

She nodded and smiled, grateful for his understanding. She hastily grabbed her dry rash guard, chucked it onto the sand and jumped through the waterfall to swim around in the medium sized tide pool.

She excitedly pounced about, collecting shells and examining sea stars, in the thrill of acting like a child, she failed to notice Vanitas join her. He just watched in awe, at how different, yet similar they were. He had slightly more direction in his life, but both weren't the most responsible people on the planet, although he was doing his best to fix that flaw with his job as manager.

Twenty minutes later, Anika exited the water, dried off as best she could and helped put the boards back onto the car roof's rack.

Then, she stuffed her rash guard into her bag, "Thanks so much, for today."

"Don't worry about it, I won the bet anyway. You hungry?"

A grin graced her face followed by sticking out her tongue at him, "Yeah, I'm guessing you are."

"I'm starving, mind stopping by a drive through? I don't think I can wait at a restaurant."

"Sure, that's fine."

"What kind of food do you want?" the raven haired young man asked.

"Anything, I'm not picky. You pick."

"Fine. Yummy Noodle it is." he stated as her turned the car around back to town.

* * *

Hope you guys all enjoyed! I have recently started work and its going okay, I'm a cashier at the Most Magical Place on Earth. I will not be saying anymore though, but i'd love to hear what you guys do for a living!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is a work of fiction, do not attempt to use this as a legal document or educational article.


	13. YumYum

Ch 13

Saturday Part 3

Updated: 6/12/2015

* * *

Vanitas and Anika pulled into the drive-thru of Yummy Noodle, with it's light yellow exterior, and white borders. The small place was mostly comprised of windows, with a small decal of a black bowl filled with wavy noodles, in the corner.

They reached the ORDER inter-com, and Vanitas turned to her,"What do you want? Cold or hot noodles?"

"Uhm, get me the YumYum Special, with fried tofu." The YumYum special was a big bowl of ramen noodles, peanut sauce, green onions, carrot slivers, and fried tofu blocks.

He proceeded to order, and got himself a bowl of cold noodles, various vegetables with a side of beef broth and spicy sauce.

After two minutes at the next window, he paid and insisted-once again- that Anika not pay, and handed her the food to hold.

"I hope you don't mind I didn't get any drinks, cause we have a bunch at my house." He drove into traffic and back to the Hamasaki household.

"No problem at all." she held onto the bags of food with her life, not wanting to spill a single morsel.

* * *

They stepped through the front door, after they shoved the boards into the storage container next to the garage.

As he placed a few bags of take out on the table she asked him a question, "Should I just leave my stuff in your car, or bring it in?"

He pondered for a moment and started pulling out the contents of food onto the island, "Naw, just leave it in the car, unless there's something flammable."

She shook her head in response as he presented her with her YumYum Special. Vanitas gladly handed her some dark bamboo chopsticks( not the cheesy wooden one's given in general) and she took them, with a quiet "Thanks."

He pulled out a different bowl and put his noodles and broth in and mixed it all together, at which she stared at it.

Vanitas glanced up at her, between mouthfuls, "You ever have cold noodles before?"

Her head shook, "No."

He picked a bit up with his steel chopsticks, and cupped his hand hovering beneath the noodle's longest strands, "Try it."

Anika leaned over and took it, chewed a few moments and scrunched her face, "It's interesting, not terrible, but I wouldn't say delicious quite yet." she smirked and took her own utensils to swipe some more of his noodles and a couple veggies, "Yep, now I can say it's good."

He rolled his eyes and took part of hers, "Are we really gonna repeat the waffle fiasco?" he teased.

She looked at him from beneath her lashes, "Maybe, gotta problem with it?"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "It's all cool. Do you know if Sora was going out with Kairi today?"

Anika shook her head, "Not a clue."

"Did you even tell her you were going out with me today?" he stood up and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, "Want something to drink?"

She watched him,"I'll have water, thanks," he placed both cups in the fridge filter, pushing the contraption to release water, "No I didn't tell her."

He hummed in thought as he handed her a glass, "and she hasn't texted you?"

"Nope, so she's either working, or just utterly doesn't care." She stated simply.

"I'm pretty sure she cares, Sora might've told her, not sure if he knows I brought you along, though, but I'm sure she knows your safe."

"Your pep talks are terrible. I hope you know that."

He rolled his eyes, "I tried, I tried."

She smiled genuinely and finished her food in silence, and occasionally swiping his food.

* * *

After dinner both Vanitas and Anika watched Spirited Away and pretty much every other Ghibli movie in existence. Only during Arrietty did Anika doze off and rest against Vanitas involuntarily. He let her of course, she was a pretty cool friend, secretive, but then again so was he.

After about an hour of rest Anika woke up to the creaking of the front door opening and Kairi ran over to her, "'Nika!"

Anika was disoriented but sat up, and apologized to Vanitas, "Yeah Kairi?"

"I was told you got the job!"

The violet haired friend nodded, "Well I'll be given an interview, so I'll start contributing more if I get the job, sorry."

"Oh whatever, Im sure Vanitas put in a good word for you, and I sure hope you get hired because the job I interviewed for chose somebody else, even though I was the next top choice."

"Oh, sorry. Uhm, what did you two do today?" She asked as Sora put some groceries on the table.

"We went to the park, then some window shopping, and then went and bought all this food." Kairi grinned.

"Awesome, awesome. Well uh, should I go? I mean you're all gonna have dinner and I don't want to impose." She began to stand up.

Vanitas looked at Sora, as if asking permission for her, to which Sora shrugged, "If you want to."

Anika shook her head and looked to The black haired twin, "No thanks, I've already had you guys give me too much for free, so Ill head home." She looked to her best friend, "will I see you at home?"

"Probably."

"'Kay. Bye guys." Anika went to the door and was followed by Vanitas. At the bottom of the steps she turned to him, "Thanks for today, I had so much fun! And for lunch that was really good too."

He nodded slowly, "why don't you just stay, Kairi will need a ride home later anyway and your bag is in my car."

She grumbled, "I guess so."

Kairi brightened, "Cool! Because I'm also making dinner, it's some veggie spring rolls I learned how to make the other day."

Anika nodded, interested, "Did you learn by watching that cooking show you always leave on?"

"Yup! So, I felt like making them today." She started pulling out ingredients necessary, with Sora's help of course. Including a wok and tongs.

Anika sat at the island and laid her head against the counter, her arms supporting her head.

She watched Kairi and Sora cut baby carrots lengthwise to make strips, and the same with green onions. Once they finished with the vegetables, they moved on to placing a spoonful into large egg roll wrappers, folded them, then put it into oil.

Once Kairi removed the golden brown ones and cooled them she had Anika make a small Chinese side salad with sesame dressing. Meanwhile Vanitas took out some white plates and silverware.

Anika smiled, very content with the soothing family-esque atmosphere.

They all sat around the island as they served themselves and Kairi decided to ask questions, "There's a surf competition coming up, so I heard, and I was wondering if anybody you guys plan on entering."

Anika quickly swallowed the bite of salad in her mouth, "Really?! I didn't know of that, and I would love to enter, but do you have anymore information on it?"

"No, but I'm sure people at school would know. You can always ask Namine, a lot of her kouhei are surfers."

Anika nodded, "yeah, that's true, thanks. If I do enter, would you go cheer me on?"

"Of course, 'Nika, you know I'd always be there for you!" Kairi stated with a huge, gorgeous smile.

* * *

Following dinner, Sora dropped Anika and Kairi off at home. the next day, Sunday went by rather uneventful with only a few more home fixes and the two best friends actually spending time together.

* * *

Monday

Monday morning the girls arrived to school on time and Anika asked around for more information about the possible surf competition. She received some clues here and there but not enough to come up with cohesive evidence that one was happening. She'd have to look up online, and if not, then she'd be unable to join.

After school, as she wa scrolling through possible competitions in the area, she received a call from an unknown number.

Anika answered, slightly wary, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Anika Ishibashi?"

"Yes, it is she." Anika plugged her other ear to hear the other end because of the damn parrots that decided to fly above her.

"This is Dena Moriyuki with Paupou Incorporated and I'm calling to see if you could come in for an interview this Wednesday at 3 p.m?

"Uh yeah, sure that'd be great."

"Oh great, I'll meet you behind the shop at the employees only door, so you can park in the back, and here's my number if you have any questions, XXX-XXX-X111." And with that Dena hung up.

Anika dropped her hand from her ear and squealed with a little jump and a giggle, _Yay!_

The next few days, Anika studied up on the business and actually kept up her schoolwork, needless to say Terra was impressed and shocked really. And her English teacher still scowled at Anika, despite the improvements her student was making. However in response other students regarded her warily, wondering what the hell Anika was on.

Of course Anika wasn't doing anything of that sort but she did feel like this would be a great step into maturity, and responsibility. Vanitas was proud of her, but most importantly, Kairi was Anika's biggest cheerleader especially right before Anika's interview, that Sora drove her to along with Kairi.

Kairi's boyfriend continuously apologized, "Sorry Vani couldn't come, he had engagements he couldn't escape."

"Seriously Sora stop apologizing, it's great enough that he got me this interview," Anika spoke quickly.

The red head giggled, "You nervous?"

"Yeah, because I really want to help you with money." Her best friend responded and kept fiddling with her black slacks, her neat blue dress top and white cardigan.

"It's okay Anika, just be you, well I mean the you that is responsible like you've been this week, and I'm sure you'll ace the interview." Kairi encouraged.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Any similarities to your life is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended.

Love Nano1012

I had a day off, so I chose to update! Hope you guys have a good summer break!


	14. Interview

Chapter 14

Interview

Updated: 9/19/15

* * *

Anika got out of the car and made her way towards the Employees Only door, and within seconds, Dena Moriyuki, a small middle aged Japanese woman with blonde highlights smiled brightly at her, "You must be Anika!"

In response Anika nodded, "Yep," she paused a split-second, "I mean Yes."

"No worries, well, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions regarding this job. First of all why would you like this job?"

"I, uh, want this job because I love coming here to shop since I am a surfer at heart and Paopu always has the greatest merchandise and because I would like to gain job experience."

"Alright, wow, how long have you been surfing?"

"For about, erm, six years."

"Self taught?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to see you in a competition one of theses days, anyway, sorry about that, next question. If a customer complained that the line was too long, and they were unhappy, how would you respond?"

Anika paused for a moment, "I would say 'I apologize for the long wait, and we'll get to you as quickly as we can, sorry for any inconveniences' and if they were still unsatisfied I would get a manager."

"Good response, because the customers are what keep our company going. Now, if we contact the references you put on your resume, what would they say about you?"

"I believe they would say good things, because I am responsible when it comes to completing a task I am asked to complete."

Dena nodded, "What could be one of your faults?"

"Uhm, sometimes, when I come across a problem that I cannot seem to fix, I'm too persistent, and it tends to take me away from other work."

With another nod, Dena smiled, "Lastly, what is your availability?"

"My last day of school is in 3 weeks, and from there I am completely free,and even though I don't drive, I'll take the bus or get rides."

"Okay, thank you for your time, you should hear back from us by Monday."

Anika smiled brightly, "Thank you for taking time to meet with you, Dena. May I have an address to send you a thank you, or anything?"

"Uh sure," Dena write down an email address and handed it to Anika, "I appreciate that, have a good day."

"Same to you!" The two shook hands and parted ways. Immediately Anika called Kairi, "My interview is over." her voice not quite happy, but not upset either.

Kairi replied, "That was quick, how do you think it went?"

"I think it went pretty well."

"That's good, we're on our way to pick you up. By the way have you been accepted to the college you applied to yet?"

"Cool. And no I haven't heard from them."

"Oh alright. We're almost there, bye."

Anika hung up and released a huge breath. _I cant believe I fucking just had an interview._

Sora pulled up next to her and unlocked the car, "I'm sure you got the job, what kind of questions did they ask?"

From there on, Anika gave them a spiel of what was asked and how she responded, and what she should have done differently, but in the end, all of them in the car were happy.

* * *

Kairi and Anika were dropped off at home and an hour after changing and eating a small snack, Anika's cell rang.

She answered hesitantly due to the unknown number, "Hello?"

On the other end, a and spoke softly, "Is this Anika?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Okay. I'm Kent from Paopu Incorporated Human Resources Department and I'd like to see when you could come into work to fill out paperwork."

"UH, yeah that'd be great, what does do you have available?"

"We have this upcoming next Friday or the Friday following."

"I'll take the following Friday, please."

"Thank you Anika, we will also send you an email. If you have any questions, contact me at XXX-XXX-5679. Good-bye."

* * *

Anika sat still for a minute taking it all in, and immediately looked at Kairi who was staring at her, "I got the job Kairi!"

Kairi beamed, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Uh, I guess so." Anika's voice lost its vitality.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, I'm glad you did, Mom needs to know."

Kairi spoke, "We need to go out for a celebratory dinner or something."

"I'd like that. I'll call Mom some other day. So, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"'Kay, g'night, 'Nika."

Anika lazily plopped onto her bed and texted Vanitas about her getting the job. To her surprise her called her back after reading her text.

"Great job Ishibashi!"

Anika blushed, "Uhm thanks?"

She heard him chuckle on the other end, "Why do you sound so uncertain about that 'Thanks', huh?"

She stumbled on her words, "N-no, I am not uncertain about that!"

"Let's go surfing again, as a congratulations day, Saturday sound good?"

"Yes that sounds fun."

"Good, see you then, Anika."

"Bye." It wasn't until she hung up, that she realized he had called her by her first name, and thus, her face lit up like Rudolph's red nose on Christmas Eve. She squealed and covered her face with her pillow, _why the hell are there butterflies in my stomach?!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is a work of fiction.

Let me know how you guys felt about the recent Kingdom Hearts III trailer!

Personally I like the worlds/landscape gameplay because it seems more interactive and expansive like Final Fantasy games.

Love Nano1012


	15. Reality

Chapter 15

Reality

Updated 6/26/2015

* * *

The following day. Anika got ready for class on time, and as the school year encroached it's ending, she put all her efforts into her studies. And even though her final grades would not do much to help her entrance into the community college on the mainland coast she applied for, it would help her moral, knowing she end her senior year by trying her hardest. And she thought to herself;_ I don't know my major but I will prove my parents wrong. I will succeed, and its no longer for their lack of attention, it's for my fucking self for once. It's not like either of my step parents give a single damn about me anyway, tch, sick assholes who try to appease me. _

And thus, she reluctantly called her mother at the end of the day, despite her foul mood.

Her mother picked up on the other end with a rather lackluster tone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom, It's Anika."

"Oh, hey Sweetie, what's up? You're grades good?"

"Uhm, yeah they are getting better. But, I called to say that I got hired at Paopu Incorporated."

"...That's nice. As what, a person who stocks?"

"Erm, no." Anika replied with attitude, "As a cashier."

"Oh...well you know, I'm really tired, can we talk about this later, I'm driving right now."

"Uh yeah. Bye." she hung up, and stood speechless for awhile, standing outside the door to her house._ Maybe, maybe she would proud of me for once. Ha, that's what happens when you believe in others._ She started to curl in on herself and tears welled in her eyes. _I knew this would happen, why do I feel this way. Ugh._ She hurriedly unlocked the door and threw her stuff carelessly on the couch and balled up her fists, feeling an urge to hit something, tear something, or do something, if anything. But each time she reached for something to throw or destroy, her brain reminded her of its sentimental value and the repercussions of her actions if she took them.

So, Anika changed into sweatpants and a tank, and turned on some music by I See Stars. It helped her release her pain and boiling thoughts._Thank God, Kairi is not here, she doesn't need my shitty drama. _

And the rest of the day was spent secluded in her room, not eating, nor speaking to anyone.

* * *

Friday, she was a bit out of it, and went through the motions of life, and to top it all off she received a text from her dad early in the morning.

_Remember to be wealthy. So that you do not have to work under anybody, and always stay in school._

She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone into her school bag. _What a load of shit, easy for him to say. He makes lots of money, considering his own company, and yet he chooses to spend it on my step family._

_God, I wonder if they will even attend my graduation. I really hope they don't._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. This is a work of fiction.

Love Nano1012


	16. Day Out

**A/N: So sorry for the absence. **

* * *

Later that Friday night Anika messaged Vanitas, even in her state of unrest she was excited to surf, "what time should I be ready tomorrow?"

He replied quickly, "uh, does seven a.m. sound okay?"

"Yep, Cya then." After that she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

By morning, she actually woke up late, And Vanitas had been let in by Kairi who was on her way out to head to work.

He looked at Kairi wide eyed, "Why are you awake so early?"

Kairi gave him a small smile" I'm opening shop today, so I've got an early shift. I could also ask you the same question."

"Oh, uh, Anika and I are surfing as a congratulations."

"Oh good! Well, I'll see you guys later then, have fun. And you're gonna have to wake her up." And with that, Kairi left him standing at the threshold, dumbfounded and utterly confused.

He looked into the house, *she's still asleep? Is this Kairi's way of saying I can go in? Oh God, what if she calls the cops on me or something. Dammit. Girls are complicated. *

Vanitas slowly made his way to Anika's room, which he knew only because her door was open, and he was hanging halfway off her bed. "Oi, Anika," he whispered, and gradually spoke up, "Anika."

She didn't move.

"Anika, we still going to surf or are you gonna sleep all day?" He stomped into her room and poked her shoulder.

She turned around groggily, stared at him with her eyes half closed and then gasped and widened her eyes, "Shit! Vanitas! Wha- doing- what?"

Anika was hardly capable of forming coherent sentences, so he spoke for her.

"You're gon' get ready so we can surf. Come on."

She nodded and stood up and slowly (although she thought she was doing it quickly) shoved a new set of clothes into a bag, and a towel. Then she was about to change into her swim suit when she realized Vanitas was still in the room.

Anika glared at him, past her wild purple strands framing her face.

He looked at her clueless, "what?"

"I'm gonna change, or are you seriously just gonna watch?"

"Oh! Geeze, sorry, yeah, uh ill be uhm," he pointed towards the hallway and started walking backwards, "I'll be in the living room, waiting."

She just laughed, _doofus._

Her suit this time was a black bikini top with coral and light blue straps that crisscrossed in the back, along with black swim shorts. On top, she put on her black short sleeves rash guard. Once done, she went to Vanitas, "Hey, I'm ready now, did you by chance bring a board I could borrow?"

He got up from the couch faster than she's ever seen him move, "Yeah, I brought the grey one you used last time."

Anika laughed, "Relax, geez. I was teasing you earlier, man, thank for the board, I really like that one."

"Yeah, sure." He moved towards the door and opened it for her.

She looked at him quizzically and spoke sarcastically, "Really?"

Vanitas shrugged, "Let's just go already. I'm not waiting until Christmas."

Anika chuckled and got into the passenger seat of his quicksilver PT.

He paused awhile and managed to figure out how to lock her front door and then they drove to a large expanse of public beach with an average wave height of five feet.

"I love this spot!" Anika exclaimed.

"You love every spot you can surf, Anika. As long as there's water, you're happy. That reminds me, why were you never in the swim club these past four years?"

"Oh, haha, that's because I hate having to be timed in the water. I want to have my own rules. I mean surf competitions may be timed, but those are much longer than lap competitions at school."

"Ah, that makes sense." He parked in the parking lot right next to the beach, and he tossed in a bunch of quarters into the meter. The city had yet to update this parking area to automated license plate charging kiosks.

She hopped out merrily, "So how long do you wanna be here today, Hamasaki?"

"Does five hours sound okay?"

"Sound like plenty of time, I mean, finals are coming up this week and all and then we're out of high school forever!"

He chortled, "Yeah, you've been really studious lately."

"I have, but that's only because I'm actually doing it for myself, my family wants straight As, which I know I won't get, but I couldn't care less about what they think. Sure, they used to be why I tried, but they don't deserve the right to stress me out."

They unwrapped the boards as she spoke and headed to the churning sea in the misty, overcast morning.

"I understand what you feel. My dad has always expected so much out of me, but when he saw i wasn't interested in running schools, he looked to Sora. Sora doesn't deserve all that pressure though, so we'll see what happens."

"You care for Sora a lot, that's cool, you guys have a good family."

"Dad tries, but we all have our flaws, right?"

She looked away from him sadly, "Yeah, I suppose. Some have more flaws than others."

His shoulders slumped, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Oh no, it's fine, it's my problem." She paused on the sand and put towels down and her bag, "you know what, ill tell you." Anika then ran towards the sea.

He tilted his head bewildered and called out to her as he followed, "Tell me what?"

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled while she entered the water.

He hit water and struggled to keep up with her, *did she mean her family?! A confession or something, oh my God she is so confusing.*

Once they passed the outside, Anika sat up on her board and waited for him. "My Dad is remarried with a woman who already has two children, and my mom is somewhat of a gold digger, she dates people here and there and is never really happy. And my dad runs his own business that I really don't want to enter, and so he always says I need to be wealthy and never work for anybody." She took a breath, "He's very big on my working alone."

He sat there breathing hard from paddling and struggling to prices all the information she laid out for him. "So what you're saying is, both parents expect great thins from you and you feel smothered by that and their lack of attention towards the real you?"

"Wow, in a nutshell, yes. I mean my mom says she tries to understand me, but she really doesn't. She wants me to be successful, rather than happy, it seems."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She is a clerical worker for payroll at a company who sells medical supplies."

"Oh, wow, that's a hectic job. And your dad's business is what?"

"Tch, they had her as a temp worker for a year before they actually hired her, and my dad owns a struggling oil company off the mainland. "

"Whew, that's another stressful job."

Anika shrugged, "they may live difficult lives but they don't need to push their failures onto me by trying to make me do what they weren't able to do."

Vanitas nodded, "I agree, because you should accomplish what you want. Speaking of which, what are you gonna do after high school?"

"Well, since I got hired at Paopu Inc. I'll work there for awhile, and then I'll probably go to community college here, and as far as a major goes, I was thinking biology."

"Wow, you've sure got it planned out, don't ya? I remember when I met you a month ago, and you were pretty lost."

She laughed aloud, "Oh God, between then and now, you've helped me mature so much, I mean, you encouraged me to get a better job, and you've really been awesome."

He smiled, "well, it's good we'll be working together this summer, or else I'd totally miss a cool gal like yourself."

"Yep! Now, enough talk, those waves are calling my name!" She paddled closer to the backside if waves, getting set to drop in.

* * *

A/N: I have the next chapter done I just need to edit it. I've been very busy with school but I was very excited and since I had time tonight to update, I decided t follow through. Love Nano1012


	17. Invite

Chapter 17

* * *

Like always Anika tackled each wave in pure ecstasy, half of the time forgetting that she was surfing with another human being and not the fish below the surface.

After an hour and forty-five minutes into their day, a hoard of other surfers bombarded the beach and eyed one another for the best wave.

Vanitas sat back after a wave, watching Anika and murmured, "Aw fuck. Of course you guys all choose to come to this beach today."

At a distance a tall flaming red haired male waved his hand manically in giant curves, "Yo Vanitas!"

Next to him, a tall blonde with green eyes and short hair rolled her eyes.

Vanitas shrugged and went over to them, "Hey, Axel. Larxene."

Axel beamed, "Fancy meeting you here! Haven't seen you around much."

"I've been working."

"Is it even legal for a guy your age to be a manager without a college degree."

"Yeah, we'll I mean I've already taken preliminary college classes throughout high school, so it's like I practically have an Associates already."

"Man, y'all are too serious, you guys should party more often with us. Oh!" Axel clapped his hands together, "Speaking of which, I'm having a party the night we graduate, it's gonna be so hot! You've gotta go man, bring whoever you like. Riku helped plan, so Sora will probably go."

Vanitas rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll think about it, but there's only a slim chance I'll go."

Larxene spoke up, in an annoyed voice, "You're still giving him hope."

"Tch, whatever." Axel stated as he rolled his eyes, "I like the benefit of the doubt, babe."

Anika managed to grab some more waves before other surfers stole them from her, and then she paddled up to the three. "Hey guys, what 'sup?"

Axel smiled warmly, "I've seen you before! We're just tellin' Vanitas to go to a party I'm having. You should come too!"

Larxene side glanced at Axel.

Anika saw Larxene's annoyance, "Uh I don't know, I've got a lot going on."

"Well, you don't have to decide now, but it'd be cool if you went. Free food. So, ya."

She nodded, "okay, maybe."

The blonde turned to Axel as quickly as her mood swings, "well this talk is fun but I want some goddamn waves." She turned her board and attacked others and made sure as hell she got the wave she wanted, it didn't matter if she had to drop in on someone else.

"She's pretty hard strung isn't she Axel?" Anika looked at him.

"Yeah, but she's got great ambition." He responded happily.

Vanitas smile crookedly and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well man, nice seeing ya, it's too crowded, so I think we'll let ya have our waves."

"Leaving already? Aw, see you guys 'round then, and just show up to the party if you want, no RSVP needed."

Anika and Vanitas nodded and left him to deal with his so-called ambitious girlfriend.

On shore Vanitas shook out his hair, "I hope you're okay with us going already. It's just gotten too busy and I can't afford to get hurt and I don't want anything bad to happen to you either."

She chuckled, "thanks for caring about me. I have no problem leaving, I have finals to study for anyway."

Anika grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her torso, then got the boards back on the roof and sat in the car as Vanitas got in.

He started the car and drove off as she began to speak, "if you're not busy today, could you help me with math?"

"Sure, no problem. You know, I've been wondering why I haven't heard your last name as a big brand if your dad owns an oil company. "

"Ha, like I said its struggling. Emphasis on the struggling, Hamasaki. He's got terrible choice in workers."

"You seem like you know what you would do if you owned it."

She glared at him, and he smiled looking at her through his peripherals. "If I wanted the shitty company I would have entered it already, I'm just stating that if he wants a good business he needs better management."

"You'll get far at Paopu with that good attitude, they like ambition and had work."

She hummed, "we'll cool."

He pulled up to her curb, parked and grabbed his backpack with extra clothes and waited for her at her door.

She grabbed her key and went inside, "If you need a shower, go ahead. I can take after."

"Sure, I'd appreciate it."

After the both of them showered and changed, Anika set up her study materials and questions she wanted to make sure were correct, because seriously, why don't books put the answers to even questions in the back of the book.

She wore her hoodie and shorts and he had a black t shirt and hoodie and sweatpants, if someone were to see then, they'd look like a matching couple outfit.

"Can you just check my answers? And test me on the vocabulary."

"Mmmhm." He took the pencil from her grasp and wrote out the problems she did to see if they ended up with matching answers. Of course Anika missed about half of the ones she worked on but he patiently explained to her what she did wrong and how to solve it correctly.

Soon after Kairi arrived home, and smiled, "Oh, hey Vanitas, I saw your car, good thing I bought extra food."

Vanitas turned around in the stool, "oh, thanks Kairi, you didn't have to."

"I buy extra anyway 'cause 'Nika eats a lot."

Anika blushed and her eyes widened, "Kairi!"

Kairi laughed, "it's true! It's a healthy thing Anika, don't get embarrassed."

Anika groaned and rolled her eyes, "What'd you bring?"

"Pizza!"

Anika squealed, "It's been forever since I had pizza!"

Kairi put the box on the island and grabbed three plates, "that's why I got it."

"Thank you Kai!" Anika said as she reached over her homework, neglecting the plates Kairi took out, a ate a piece.

Kairi served Vanitas two slices and spoke," so, Sora said Axel is having a party after we graduate, you two gonna go?"

Vanitas shrugged, "If Sora is going, then I'm gonna go i suppose, he pretty much forces me to go. Wanna come with me Anika?"

Anika stared at him for a bit, "uh sure. I guess, uhm yeah, I'll go with you."

Kairi smiled, "Cool, see you guys there then. And I have some gossip for you Anika."

Said friend leaned in towards Kairi, "yeah?"

"Riku and Xion are dating and are planning on going to the same university."

"It's about time! Those two have had the most sexual tension since they met. Like seriously they have undying love for one another, especially since that little fling they had in grade school."

The red head gave a full hearted laugh, "oh God I almost forgot about that, those were the times. Aw, geez."

Vanitas smiled as he ate and listened to the two girls gossip. Is this seriously all girls do, ha.

Once Kairi had completed her little tirade she turned to Vanitas, "So, we're going to the party in two weeks, and Anika starts her new job soon! Thanks Vanitas for helping her get it."

"No prob, you guys know I'm glad to help."

Kairi giggled, "You and Sora are so alike!"

"We are not." He huffed.

* * *

A/N: Working on the next chapter for you guys, I'd love some reviews so that I know what you like and dislike.

Love Nano1012


	18. Study

Study

Chapter 18

* * *

"Okay, okay, you two do have your differences." Kairi continued.

Vanitas rolled his eyes and ate his pizza, humming in agreement.

Meanwhile, Anika snickered and had to face a sharp glare from electric gold eyes which only fueled her into a fit of laughter, "Oh my God I forget how funny you guys are!"

Kairi smiled, "Well, my good friends, I'm turing in for the night, I've got work bright and early and I still have to study for finals. Feel free to stay over Vanitas but don't expect more food in the morning."

"Thanks for the offer Princess, but I've got my own studying and what not, but I will stay with Anika for a bit."

The redhead nodded, "alright, ganbatte! both of you seriously, work hard."

Vanitas hung around for about three more hours to watch _Aeon Luxe_ and took his leave.

For the next week or so, Anika kept to herself and studied, much like other seniors who took their education seriously trying to grasp the thin threads of their falling grades so that they could just get through high school at least.

* * *

**A/N: So I'll write more for this chapter, I've just not had the time. Last week I worked over fifty hours and I'm part-time, but work is low staffed so I thought I should help out, as a result though, I am pooped. Exhausted, if you will. Happy New Year to everybody, and I hope everyone who had a college semester in the fall received grades that they wanted, I sure did. I would love to hear how you all did and what you have been up to for winter vacation. **

**Love Nano1012**


	19. Graduation

Chapter 19

Updated: 7/21/16

Summary: Anika, a senior high school student found friends other than Kairi, Namine, and Xion. Too bad, its almost the end of her high school career, and she needs to discover herself before she can move on. Vanitas invited her to a party hosted by Axel and Riku, and one week is all that's left for the seniors.

* * *

Finals passed, not without tears and blood, because leave it to the teachers to assign research papers and that means paper cuts. Acceptance and rejection letter responses littered social media as friends and family spoke about their high school graduates. However, the only place Anika bothered to apply for was the community college on the mainland, because the islands did not have a very promising one, nobody even knew if it was accredited. Most assumed it was more of adult continuing education for islanders who still spoke their broken dialect.

Graduation day arrived and as tradition dictated, seniors had no need for going to school, they already practiced the days before in grueling heat and learned how to stand and sit. Anika got a ride from Vanitas, because Kairi and Sora were hanging out for most of the day and her parents had not contacted.

Vanitas wore a simple buttoned up maroon shirt and skinny jeans, and nice dress shoes, of course Anika had no problem with his style, because if he had it her way she would've worn a t-shirt and shorts. Instead, she wore a short white high neck dress and tan wedges and curled her purple hair.

Anika glanced at her phone as it buzzed in her hand, before reading the caller ID, expecting it to be Kairi or even Xion, she answered.

Her step-father spoke on the other end, "Honey, where are we supposed to park?-"

Anika's brows furrowed, "Are you talking to Mom?"

"Oh, there's someone ask them! oh, Anika, is that you? Well, we are here at your school. Your mom is wondering if your dad is gonna come?"

"I have no idea if he is, why doesn't she just call him," she responded irritably.

"Do not give me that attitude, and you know they don't speak to each other."

Anika rolled her eyes ad held a hand up to Vanitas who looked at her with a concerned face, "'Cause they're children whatever. I guess I'll see you when you get here, you guys get tickets?"

"Yes, your school emailed them to us, made it so much easier. Good luck," he hung up.

Anika looked at Vanitas, "ohmigod, family is so stressful."

The black haired friend gave her a small smile, "Sorry. Come here, ignore your family for now;of which you still have not told me about, and just work on remembering where you sit."

She walked over to him, careful not to trip on the astro-turf grass and gave him a small glare that faded quickly,"why can't my last name be similar to yours. Instead I have Ishibashi, which is not all close to Hamasaki, considering all the Hamadas we've got at this school, damn alphabetical seating."

Vanitas laughed and used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun looking for his father among the bustle of people, only to spot Kairi and Sora speaking to some of the band members prepping for the procession, but were quickly ushered away by the conductor.

About ten minutes passed before the teachers were instructing graduating student to line up how they were instructed a few days before and told to put on their black cap and gowns.

* * *

**A/N: Well its been about 5 months since I updated, and Ch 19 is a crappy excuse of a chapter, anyway writers block and school and work. Dang being an adult is an adventure in itself. Well please do not forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any relation to real life is coincidental. Characters are based off of Kingdom Hearts and I do not own them.**


	20. Post Graduation

Chapter 20

Post Graduation

Updated: 7/21/16

* * *

The ceremony passed with flying caps, tears and plentiful amounts of hugs and pictures. The student body, including the valedictorian Riku of course, took their turns giving sorrowful yet hopeful speeches about college and life. All of which made the parents reminisce about their own graduation days, and another set of rivers began to flow down their faces. Younger siblings in the crowds tried to pay attention but failed miserably. And Chairman Hamasaki graciously handed out the diploma holders that all but contained the piece of paper stating,_ students may go to the student store between 10AM and 5PM to pick up their certificate. Please bring your student ID_.

Sora and Vanitas smiled warmly at their father as the rest of the school board beamed at his all but perfect family. Kairi was cheered on by her friends, and Anika's family was rather subdued.

After all the graduating students skipped their way off the field and the band ceased, Anika's mother immediately called her daughter who ignored her call four times before she picked it up.

"What do you want?"

Her mother rolled her eyes and motioned for the rest of her new family to follow, "You, and your father and his wife and me and your step-dad are going out for dinner tonight, so get your butt to our car. And their is no saying no because I know you need our help for college, even if its just for a few classes, we know you cannot afford it all on your own."

Anika grumbled, "Then where the fuck is your goddamn car. Which one did you even bring considering you spend like crazy."

"Do not use that tone with me! and I do not frivolously make purchases, your father's wife does that. The bimbo."

The teen took a deep breath to steady herself, "Neither of you know a thing about each other and you call each other names, and I want to know what your fucking car looks like."

"She says bad things about me?!" her mother replied coarsely, "what does she say?!"

At that, Anika hung up and clenched her fists and searched for the darkest, most desolate corner she could find on campus. Putting up a happy front for other families and friends was so draining, and all the energy she had for the party she was invited to all but dwindled to a very limited supply.

Vanitas managed to find her and knelt down next to her seated self. "You know I'm here for you when Kairi can't."

She slightly pushed him enough to teeter in place, and he chucked in response. She gave him a small smile, "I know, I know. One day I'll tell you details about my family."

"One day? How about let's make that day someday soon?" He searched her light brown eyes and found accordance in them, earning her a toothy grin. "You still available for the party tonight?"

Anika released a heavy sigh and looked at him from beneath her lashes and smirked, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Don't know what time though,-"She was cut off my her ringtone. Vanits glanced at her caller ID and made a face, knowing her mood must be because of said person, which she reluctantly answered. "What car did you bring mother?"

"We brought the black minivan with the stickers on the back window and the fairy antenna topper. Now hurry up, we're at the car already, you're little sister wants to see you."

"First off, she's my step-sister and she's not even your kid, she's your husbands," Anika paused, "I'll be there soon."

"Oh were you talking with someone, I hope it wasn't a boy."

"Bye." The dial tone was all that was heard, and Anika was about to speak when Vanitas stood and spoke instead.

"Don't worry about it, just let me know when you're free and where you're at, I can either pick you up or meet you there?"

"I'll just meet you there, thanks."

He nodded, "Alright, now you might want to hurry to your family before anything else goes awry with you today. Oh and Kairi will be at dinner with Sora and our dad, so we'll see you at Axel's."

"Got it." she held onto her cap and waved as he left and she steeled herself before she set out for war.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you reviewers, gosh you are amazing. Thank you for reading. This is a work of fiction, and the characters are based on the Kingdom Hearts franchise, and I am not making money off of this. Any similarities to real life are coincidental. **

**See you soon! **

**P.s. you should check back in day or so and I'll have chapter 21.**

**Love Nano1012**

**Update 7/22/2016: I'll have chapter 20 updated on either Monday or Tuesday. **

**Update 7/26/2016: It shall be Tuesday!**


	21. Familial Discordance

Chapter 21

Familial Discordance

Updated: 7/26/16

Typos resolved: 8/19/2016

* * *

Once Anika located the minivan, she opened the side door to see Charice, her little blonde step-sister of six years old beaming at her, and practically jumping out of her car seat,"Congrats!"

The graduate stared at her, "Hey, who told you to say that?"

"I did, because I heard all the other people say it, too. Daddy is taking us to fancy Chinese food!"

"Oh is he now?"Anika managed to get in whilst slamming the door behind her and buckled her seat and held her cap in one hand and leaned against the door with the other arm.

Her step-father looked in the rear-view mirror to look at her, "Please don't slam the door."

Anika rolled her eyes and texted Vanitas, _you know you asked me twice today to tell you about my family._

He replied quickly,_ does tht bother u?_

_Not really. Where are you guys going out to eat?_

_Dad chose this ritzy Italian place in Downtown. What about u?_

_Chinese, you know that semi-formal one with the golden dragons out front, that one. Phil thought it'd be nice._

_Cool, and you decided to give me a name. Phil is your step-father, I assume._

_Yep._

Phil parked, and turned to his wife, "You need to take her phone away, she's not going to use that during dinner."

Anika's mother nodded and Anika looked at them incredulously, "You've got to be shitting me."

Charice giggled, "shit, shit, shit! Shitting!"

Phil's eyes went wide, "Do not use that word Charice! It's bad, you're sister has bad manners. Now please give your phone to Belinda."

Belinda held her hand out to her eldest daughter, "Phone, now."

Anika gave it to her with force and got out of the car, only to be hugged by two of her little step-brothers from her father's current wife. Jordan and Dennis, seven and three respectively. "Anika!" they proclaimed with joy.

Her biological father smiled, "Hey sweetie, congratulations. I already told them inside our party number, they're just getting the table ready." He held onto his wife who smiled just as wide and gave Anika a hug.

Phil helped Belinda get Charice out of the car and exchanged small pleasantries with Anika's father and step-mother. Charice and Jordan talked about childish problems, such as the latest issue with their lack of toys and such. Dennis just walked rather awkwardly behind them.

* * *

After all were seated and all had ordered did Anika's anxiety reach its peak. Belinda kept trying to ask Anika about her step-mother, albeit quietly, and kept blaming her for her lack of parenting. Anika just kept eating and winced every time she heard someone's phone vibrant or ring, it bothered her to be without her phone, especially when it was in the hands of her mother. She did not have anything to hide, but it was still nerve wracking to be without her phone. Phil kept the conversation going about his booming business, and her dad tried to compete with Phil's achievements, and ended up bringing Anika into it.

"Well, with Anika being my daughter, who's amazing and works hard, will always be a role model for Charice."

To which Phil responded, "You do know Anika had been struggling in grades for the past few yeas and barely managed to pass high school right?"

Belinda looked at her husband and ex-husband, "Both of you, can we please just eat and talk about how we are going to pay for Anika's college and books." She turned to Anika, "You decided on the mainland community college right? The one on this island is so run down."

"Yeah, the mainland one is cheaper anyway."

"You can live with your father and your brothers, that way we don't have to pay housing for you, especially since we do not trust you to be with a roommate since Kairi is staying on the island. Oh, is she pregnant by the way? We heard some rumors at your school." Her mother drank her _sake_ as she waited for an answer.

"If living with them makes all of you happy, then fine I will. And no Kairi is not pregnant, she is dating Sora and they are practically engaged, but she is _not _pregnant."

Anika's father leaned across the table for some more low mein, "Well, good thing she's not pregnant, she's too young for that. Liane, the boys, and I would love for you to live with us for a bit. It'll be lots of fun."

The graduate bit her lip, "Okay, thanks." she finished eating and just waited for everyone else, at the end of it all her father managed to pay the bill, various financial statements were compiled and Anika opened her fortune cookie.

_You don't need strength, only understanding._

* * *

No idea when I'll have the next one ready, but hopefully soon. Now I am off to finish school related problems.

Love Nano1012


	22. When All Is Said and Done

Chapter 22

When All Is Said and Done

Updated: 8/19/16

* * *

_You don't need strength, only understanding. _

* * *

Anika had yet not yet applied to the mainland community college, but she knew it wouldn't be difficult to get in, given it was an overflow campus when Main University didn't have enough openings.

After all was said and done with both sides of her families, who decided to have a mini vacation with each respective family and decided it best to leave Anika out from both families. Of course, Anika understood that she was the middleman, but that didn't make her hurt any less. Right before Belinda left with her phone, Anika managed to retrieve it with absoltely no apology from her mother instead she heard, "You need to be more vigilant, its not my phone, so I shouldn't have to keep track of it. Anyway, sweetie, be good and let Henry and Liane know hen you're going to move, I'm sure they'll help you."

Anika had millions of things she could have said, but bit her tongue, her mouth seems to get her into more trouble than she wished. Once Phil had driven off, Anika contacted a local taxi service to take her to her house to get ready for the party at Riku's.

The taxi driver was nice enough and waited a couple minutes for her to change, then took her to her venue, not without an extra charge, of course.

On arrival, Riku's relatively large home had an expansive roundabout driveway and black iron gates, that led up to a prestigious modern house with glorious windows and grand marble flooring. But all the grandeur was obscured by hundreds of her classmates and high school acquaintances, all with red plastic cups in hand and progressive house music blaring from inside.

Anika made her way in through the open double doors into the small foyer and she looked around for any sign of Vanitas or Kairi, Sora even so that she could at least locate somebody she could tolerate. From a far corner living room near the sparkle lit backyard infinity pool and an outside game-room with a pool table and flat screen, Kairi spotted Anika, just barely making out Anika's fading purple hair, dark grey high neck halter top and dark washed high waist shorts. The red-brunette smiled and stood and drank out of her own red cup and bounced over to Anika in her pink sweater cardigan, tight black crop top and white shorts paired with her white converse.

"You're here!" Kairi screamed, pushing through the sea of dancing, gyrating teens, "We've been waiting for you! You look great by the way, you love gig au naturale with your makeup huh?"

Anika nodded and gave her best friend a small smile and leaned in towards her ear, "Who else is here?"

Kairi grabbed her arm and dragged her back to where she was seated,"Well, Xion is here somewhere, she was hitting it off with Riku earlier, so IDK, uhm Namine was in the kitchen loooking for soda, at least something not spiked, and Vanitas I think went to...

"Oh he's right there!" Kairi jumped up and generally pointed to the stairs as Sora came up behind her.

"Hm, glad you made it Aniks, Vanitas was worried you might not show."

Anika looked over her shoulder shortly to look at Sora, "I promised didn't I?" She looked back at Vanitas who caught her eyes and beamed as he walked over in his ripped jeans, white tee and muted black and white flannel, hair awry and simple shoes.

He ran a hand through his hair once he reached her, and glanced at Sora and Kairi, then back to Anika, "Hey."

She grinned, "So you eat anything good at that Italian place?"

"Uhm, yeah, I did, some pasta hing that I can't pronounce. But it was super delicious, I know it had marinara, that's for sure."

She chuckled, "That does sound very good."

Kairi and Sora just watched their encounter, until they decided to go find more space to dance.

Vanitas looked at his brother who gave him a _ask her to dance _look and so Vanitas followed suit, gave her a crooked smile and held out his hand briefly, "would you like to dance?"

* * *

Sorry, it is very short. But thank you so much new readers, an people who have favorited and added my story to follow, it's seriously so heartwarming. Enjoy what's left of your summer and let me know if I have any humongous mistakes, because even though I reread before I post, I do not always catch everything.

P.S. Any of you play Samurai Warriors?

Lots of love Nano1012

Disclaimer: I do know own Kingdom Hearts and do not mean to create Copyright Infringement.


End file.
